Eternity Breaks
by NachtMusik
Summary: Story Complete! A fun crossover with Sailor Moon and Escaflowne, using mostly Ami, Luna, Chibi Usa and Sailor Pluto. Hitomi is also a main character and I bring back Folken, Naria and Eriya. If you haven't read it you should! Right now!
1. The Bloody Annoying Study-Buddy Program

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
First off, this is a crossover (yet again) with Sailor Moon and  
Escaflowne and one of my slightly more serious crossovers with humor  
of course! I just hope I don't screw up! If there are any pairings at  
all in this story it'll most likely be Van and Hitomi. Anything else  
just looks silly. I probably won't put as much effort into their  
relationship as I have little experience in writing romance and I  
don't want to make the reader sick or something . . . not that the rating  
of the story will exceed PG-13. I will also select only two characters  
from SM because I would end up doing the NRA (National Run Around) if I   
had anymore. It's also just easier to focus on only a few for the author's  
and readers sake. This is also because I'm not nearly as talented as other  
authors to include two complete casts and still keep the story moving  
at a good rate. Too slow, you lose interest, too fast and nothing  
seems right. Anyway, now that I've gotten this briefing out of the way,  
although no one ever reads these, we can continue on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Escaflowne.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Bloody Annoying Study-Buddy Program  
  
  
  
It was a crisp autumn afternoon. Leaves blew away as the wind  
moved along through the streets. There was no track practice this day, so Hitomi went straight home. She didn't feel like chatting with Yukari or Amano for hours after school as she would normally do. Also considering the fact that neither Yukari or Amano were at school anyway. Amano was off with his some of his friends and Yukari had been home sick. Hitomi just figured she'd give Yukari a call to ask how she's feeling before moving off to her awful meeting with her. . . STUDY-BUDDY!  
  
Kama Kita High had started a new program for students who needed extra help in their school work. Since Hitomi had been gone for months she had so much work to do that she was falling behind and was so assigned a study buddy. 'Today sucked. It's going to suck even more when I'm trying to catch up in chemistry.' Hitomi thought. She managed to do well enough to pass her other classes but was still struggling a bit with that bloody annoying chemistry. The school complicated things more by assigning a person that lived a good eight miles away. Hitomi finished her stuff at home before heading off to that bus ride to hell.  
  
  
  
  
On the other end of that line was Mizuno Ami. She, too, was on her way home from school. Followed the whole way by Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Ami asked, at least hoping for a moment of peace.  
  
"Besides home, no." Usagi replied and continued talking about her amazing day that Ami never got to share because she was off in her own classes for the most part. It had been only a few months since the destruction of Chaos Galaxia and things were pretty peaceful.  
  
"Well, Usagi," Ami said as they reached her apartment complex, "I'll  
see you tomorrow and please hesitate to call me to tell me more about your amazing day..." Ami was almost in the building when Luna insisted on coming.  
  
"Well, Luna, you can come as long as you promise not to talk in the  
open. I'm expecting someone over so I can help them with their school work."   
  
"I won't be a bother, much, Ami-chan." Ami waved goodbye to Usagi.  
  
"I just need a place to stay for the evening, I'll be over at Minako's  
pretty soon anyway." Luna said.  
  
"All right then. Usagi's vacation will be like a vacation away from her, for you." Ami commented. Usagi was leaving to a resort for a short four days with her family. Good for Usagi. Ami was a little too tired to care about that, she was feeling stressed this week and suddenly having someone else to tutor didn't help. Ami only hoped this person was slightly interested in doing well in her class (yes, Ami kind of knows who this is already.)  
  
  
  
Shortly after things were set and ready the doorbell rang. Ami sighed thinking it was another annoying salesman again (As to whether salesmen really travel door to door in apartment complexes I don't know, it's just here for the following line). Ami walked over to the door and prepared herself to yell at whoever it was.  
  
"We don't want any!" Ami yelled right in Hitomi's face. "Ah! You're not a salesperson!" Ami suddenly realized. 'I should really be more careful next time.'  
  
"Yeah, and you're not Sonic the Hedgehog." Hitomi shot back.  
  
'Oi, nutters...I have another person who's just gonna snooze while I try to help them. Just because I'm the smart one doesn't mean I'm good at grabbing peoples attention.' Ami thought in disgust of what the evening might turn out to be.  
  
Hitomi took off her shoes and put her duffel bag aside where Ami showed her by the coffee table.  
  
"Please forgive my rude outburst. I'm a little stressed from just everything recently and I didn't think that you were who you were." Ami explained and Hitomi listened. 'My God! She actually listened and didn't look like she was going to bite my head off!' Ami realized in utter shock. Hitomi was a bit surprised and little angry earlier, but she looked to be forgiving of Ami's mistake.  
  
"Oh, no problem. Happens all the time." Hitomi said to help ease Ami's tension.  
  
Ami got a rather confused look on her face. "How often do people mistake you for a salesman...Ms..."  
  
"Kanzaki Hitomi."  
  
"Oh, thanks. Kanzaki-san?"  
  
"Not often I just don't want to work with a stressed person, that's why I said that."  
  
"Good, for a minute there I was worried. Anyway, we're looking at chemistry, right? It's not that hard at all. Once we find what your problem is you won't need my help anymore! Yay!" Ami seemed to be celebrating little too early. Hitomi was beginning to worry a little bit.  
  
'My tutor is a runaway from the psyche ward!' She thought. "Um, what's  
your name?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Mizuno Ami. You can just call me Ami if you want."  
  
"Okie dokie, Ami-san."  
  
"Ami-chan," a third voice appeared. It was Luna from the kitchen, "your dinner is starting to burn and ...Ahhhhha!" Luna screamed when she realized that there was that total stranger Ami had been waiting for. Hitomi jumped and almost knocked Ami over. Luna ran from the room. Hitomi looked like she was going to suffer a heart attack.  
  
"Unbloody luck." Ami muttered. She sat Hitomi down on the sofa and went to get a glass of water. "Luna, I told you to be careful."  
  
"I was being careful, I just didn't realize that she was already here." Luna said still shaking.  
  
"Well, how do we take care of this problem." Ami asked herself aloud  
while turning off the oven.  
  
"What do you mean by we? I'm leaving now." Luna was about to go out Ami's kitchen window when she was suddenly grabbed by the scruff of  
her neck and jerked back.  
  
"No, Luna. You're going to stay. We're going to try best to convince her that you didn't say anything." Ami poured a glass of water for Hitomi.  
  
"Is this going to hurt?" Luna asked.  
  
"Not if you stay still and be quiet." Ami said.  
  
They walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Hitomi was still in shock. Ami handed her the glass of water. Hitomi took the glass and sipped a little from it.   
  
"Feeling better?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah. Since when do cats talk?"  
  
"Wha-what do you mean? Cats don't really talk. That's silly." Ami gave a nervouse laugh. 'Man, I really suck at lying.'  
  
"No offense, Ami-san, but you really suck at lying. If you don't want other people to know you don't have to worry about me spreading the word like those Mormon Missionaries (no offense to the Mormons out there, but just for the record, my mom and all my friends are Mormon).  
  
"I suppose I could trust you..."   
  
"Ha! I was right!" Hitomi had actually laid a trap in which Ami's oh-so trusting ways would go against her. Actually, I, the author didn't have to bother explaining that part. "Your cat does talk!"  
  
"You're only part right." Ami said.  
  
"What, the cat talked as a result of hyper tension?"  
  
"No, Luna doesn't belong to me."  
  
"Is it safe to come in yet?" Luna yelled from behind the kitchen door.  
  
"Yes, Luna." Ami called back.  
  
Luna walked in slowly eyeing Hitomi suspiciously. Hitomi just watched the black cat as it made its way around the table to Ami.  
  
"Luna's just staying with me until about nine tonight before going to stay at my friend's home. Animals aren't allowed in the building." Ami patted Luna on the head.  
  
"Well, that makes sense." Hitomi finished her glass of water and opened her binders and text books. Ami began pointing out various ways to solve the problems and help figure out the measurements by giving Hitomi some examples of equations that could be used. Luna watched as this went on for about an hour. The black cat was a bit surprised that Hitomi was actually listening to Ami. The study group at the shrine never really did much except talk about certain events, rarely any actual studying went on. Hitomi seemed to grasp this quickly enough. Luna decided she had enough and turned on the TV.  
  
"Oh, it's about 8:30." Hitomi noticed the clock on the far wall. Ami woke Luna.  
"Luna, if you want I can walk you to Minako's, I'm gonna walk  
Hitomi to the bus stop."  
  
"Sure." Luna yawned.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in Tokyo someone is having a very bad night...  
  
"Curse you McDonald's and your not very good hamburgers!"  
A creature cried. Why the creature opted for McDonald's I'm not sure.  
  
(AN: McDonald's is everywhere, including Japan. Just so we're all on  
the same page.)  
  
"You idiot!" The creature spun around, but no one was there.  
  
"Who be there?" It asked.  
  
"Clean up your English Language this instant!" The voice from nowhere demanded.  
  
"Ok, who's there?" It asked correctly.  
  
"It's your master you moron! What are you doing wasting your time at McDonalds? I told you it was bad food. Except for the fries, which you did not order!"  
  
  
"I'm sorry, my lord."  
  
"Well, as long as you're sorry. Don't forget, that your target is the Soldier of Ice. She must die this night before the next phase can begin!"  
  
"Yes, lord." The creature called out.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing." The voice said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't shout out like a ninny next time, you want people to stare?"  
"Oh sorry. I'll get right on my mission."  
  
"That's a good lad!" The voice disappeared and the creature moved on still complaining about McDonalds.  
  
This creature, though stupid, had a sense for beings who had the ability to control water in any and all forms. It would not be hard to find the Sailor Senshi of ice.  
  
  
  
At the bus stop  
  
Hitomi had her bag strap slung over her shoulder. Ami and Hitomi were just finishing saying their good-byes.  
  
"I hope we never have to do this again." Ami stated.  
  
"Me too." Hitomi obviously agreed.  
  
"But I thought you guys had a good time together." Luna was just a bit confused with the last couple of statements.  
  
"We did, Luna. That doesn't mean we enjoyed the school work stuffs."  
Ami said.  
  
"Exactly." Hitomi agreed once again.  
  
"This from you, Ami-chan?"  
  
"Why not Luna? I deserve a break now and then too."  
  
"Good point." Luna stopped right about there. Something was in the tree in the yard just over the wall by the bus stop. It was watching. So Luna watched it. The bus was late so Ami decided to stay a little longer to chat. That was a very stupid mistake. The creature lunged for Ami and took her down on the pavement quickly. Ami hit her head so hard on the street that she lost sight of the situation and most everything else around her.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Luna screamed, or seemed to. Ami was about blacked out when she heard it.  
  
The creature was huge. It had dark fur all over with what looked like bright stars speckled. Its eyes shined bright blue. In some ways it resembled a dog in others something else unimaginable. If this thing weren't so leathal one might be as bold to say it looked kind of cool.  
  
Hitomi watched in horror as it raised its razor sharp claws into the night air and brought them down at full force on Ami's throat. Luna leapt for its claw and tore into it with her teeth. The thing screeched in pain and flung Luna into Hitomi's face. What happened after that they were all unsure off, but the creature suddenly found itself going after the cat and the other girl. Hitomi pealed Luna off her face and saw that Ami was in real trouble. She was unconscious sprawled out in the street with blood trickling down the side of her face.  
  
What the creature then witnessed, he wasn't sure of. It became as bright as day for an instant and then they were gone.  
  
"What the fuzzy?" The creature spun around to get a good look.  
"Where'd they go?" It scratched its head.  
  
  
***  
  
I'm frightened. That was a little too serious near the end..and I  
don't even think it came out well enough. Anyhoo, for questions, comments,  
suggestions send 'em to sanjinoyousei@hotmail.com  
  
STC 


	2. Was it the Result of Too Much Soda?

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
Can you believe it? Chapter two already! Boo ya! I hope this one  
is more interesting than the first.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Escaflowne or Sailor Moon. (That was well put.)  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two: Was it Result of Too Much Soda?  
  
  
  
Hitomi was the first to be aware of her surroundings. It was still dark, which didn't help. She was scared enough as it was and she had a cat that was still on her head and an injured person that needed medical attention. She sat up and looked around. She caught sight of the Earth and Moon in the sky.  
  
"Woo hoo!" She said a bit too loudly. "I'm baaack!" She finished in a kind of a weird psychotic tone. 'Oh, yeah, I guess I should be a little quiet.' She noticed how dark and alone and completely defenseless she was. 'Just peachy.' Hitomi commented to herself on how hopeless the situation looked. She was on Gaea but had no idea where.  
  
"Ohh..." Ami moaned in what was more of a sleep state now. Hitomi got up and stumbled her way over roots and rocks to the injured girl. There was still some blood on her. It appeared the bleeding slowed a bit but Hitomi couldn't count on it to stop. She went over to her bag and pulled out some ace wrap. Hitomi carried some just in case she was hurt at practice or something. She found where the bleeding started on her scalp, and bandaged the ace wrap around her head as best she could.  
  
Luna was just beginning to wake up. She saw Hitomi holding Ami steady on the ground and darted over there.  
  
"We need to get her to a hospital immediately, why are you just sitting there?" Luna yelled at her.  
  
"Because, I don't know where we are!" Hitomi yelled back.  
  
"Quit yelling!" A voice in the brush yelled from behind. Hitomi and Luna looked over.  
  
It was Ruhm! (Oh my God!) He came walked through the bushes and stopped short of the girls and cat. After a moment he recognized at least one of 'em.  
  
"Hitomi, what the fuzzy are you doing here?"   
  
"Nice greeting, Ruhm."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing here. I need help Ruhm!" Hitomi gestured  
to Ami lying unconscious.  
  
"Oh dear.." he managed to say. "Come, I'll take you and your friend to Fanelia."  
  
  
'Wow, Fanelia. I'm so thrilled. I wonder if I'll survive the Gaea encounter again.' Hitomi thought somewhat bitterly. 'I hope Van's doing all right.' Ruhm carried Ami to the cart.   
  
  
  
The following morning Hitomi and Luna were wakened by Ruhm. She was  
looking on to Fanelia again. This time it was about half built. It was hard to tell whether Ami was getting better or worse. Luna had a look of worry on her face that wouldn't let up until she was sure Ami would be ok.  
  
They walked through the crowd and stopped short of the castle, which was still under repairs. They set the giant ox down allowing Hitomi to get off. Fanelian guards came up to them.  
  
"May we help you?" One of the questioned the wolf-man.   
  
"You may inform the king that the girl from the Mystic Moon has returned." Luna was stunned for a moment. One of the other guards that came up recognized her right away. He spoke in a low whisper to the other guards and let Hitomi pass. Luna hopped down and ran to Hitomi.  
  
"You can't leave Ami-chan there like that. She needs a doctor!" Luna was almost in hysterics. Hitomi had very mixed feelings about all this. She held a blank expression on her face the whole while Luna was almost crying. Hitomi spoke to the guard that remembered her and he called out some others to help take care of the other passenger.  
"Allow me to escort you?" A healer, that was directing others  
in carefully handling Ami, asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Hitomi followed the old woman. Luna was following behind. Hitomi stopped a moment and picked Luna up and let her rest on her bag as she carried through the halls of the castle.   
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the Castle  
  
"Lord Van! Lord Van!" Merle ran screaming through the halls as if she  
were on a sugar rush.  
  
"What is it this time Merle? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Van  
asked angrily.  
  
"It's something really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really important, Lord Van!" Merle finished out of breath.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Hitomi's back!"  
  
Van gasped. "No way!"  
  
"Way!" Merle giggled as Van got this funny far off look on his face.  
He got up and ran off to find Hitomi.  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one..." Merle counted down.  
  
"Merle!" Van yelled, "where is Hitomi now?"   
  
"Just like a puppy," Merle said to herself. "I'll show you the way Lord Van." Merle walked outside his quarters to where Van was waiting impatiently in the halls.  
  
  
  
Hitomi sat at Ami's bedside. The healers put a fresh bandage on Ami's head and gave her what is equivalent to vapor rub. Luna sat right next to her on the bed. Luna had managed to tuck herself under Ami's arm while Hitomi told her story to Luna.  
  
Luna listened tentivly the whole time. Hitomi had a look of depression on her face.  
  
"Your afraid of how they might react to you being back here, huh?"  
Hitomi nodded in response. "From what you told me you have no need to   
fear being rejected. They sound like true friends, especially this Van."  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiitooooooooooomiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" Luna and Hitomi  
froze. Hitomi freaked a bit fearing being glomped by the cat-girl, Luna freaked because she couldn't figure out what the heck that noise was.  
  
Merle suddenly burst through the door. "Hitomi!" She yelled once more.  
  
"Shhh!" Hitomi and Luna silenced her in unison, pointing to the sleeping blue-haired girl. Van walked in after and saw Hitomi was a little less than thrilled at the moment, he caught on why. Van walk over and put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance and as a small welcome back.  
  
Van, Hitomi, and Merle left the black cat and sleeping girl in the  
care of the healers. Hitomi and Van talked a bit about what they've been  
up to.  
  
"Hitomi, who was that girl in bed with the bandage?" Merle asked still curious about what happened.  
"Oh," Hitomi seemed to come back to reality and to the severity of what happened. "That's Mizuno-san."  
"Mizuno?"  
  
"Yeah, Mizuno-san. I was getting some help in school from her."  
Hitomi trailed off a bit to collect her thoughts. "She was walking me to the bus stop..."  
  
She was cut off by the ever curious Merle. "What's a bus stop?"  
  
"I keep forgetting you don't know what that is. A bus is a big long machine thing that's like a carriage," Hitomi was making hand gestures to kind of show Merle what she was talking about. "Buses carry people around to where they need to go and stuff. The stop is where you get on and off."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The Mystic Moon has some strange things." Van commented.  
  
"Uh huh...where was I? Oh yeah. We were attacked at the bus stop, the infamous pillar of light came down and we landed in the middle of the grassland forest area where Ruhm found us, and we arrived here this morning." Hitomi finished on a rather light note.  
  
  
"Wow." Van managed to say for one reason or another. "I have to go finish some of my paper work, talk to my advisors and order dinner."  
  
"Busy aren't we, Van?" Hitomi commented.  
  
"More me than you. I'll try to finish up quickly." Van ran down the  
hall.  
  
"I suppose I should check on Ami and Luna." Hitomi said to herself.  
  
"Who are they?" Merle asked.  
  
"Oh, Ami is Mizuno-san and Luna is the little black cat with her."  
  
"That thing is a cat?"  
  
"Yes, that thing is a cat."  
  
"The Mystic Moon has some strange species."  
  
"Now you know why I was so surprised to see you and all those others.  
We don't have animals that represent humans."  
  
"Freakiness in a box." Merle commented. "Can I come with you, I'll be quiet?"   
  
"Sure, as long as you're quiet. Talk all you want on the way because after we enter that room I don't want to hear another word from you."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
Ami had woken up not long after Hitomi and the crazy crew left her room. Luna was happy Ami was back. They chatted a little bit, but Luna urged Ami to get some rest.  
  
"Luna, where the fuzzy are we?" Ami asked impatiently.  
  
"We're on another planet."  
  
"Luna, don't play around."  
  
"I'm not. Perhaps if you were awake earlier you would have known."  
  
"Oi. Luna, just nevermind." Ami brought forth the strength to climb out of bed. Ami had lots but as soon as she got in a standing position she got dizzy and nearly fell over.  
  
"Ami-chan, I think you need to at least sit down."  
  
"I think you're right." Ami gave in and sat down on her bed. She was still in her school uniform, with a bandage wrapped around he head with a few red stains in it. Ami supported her forehead on her hand.  
  
"Are you all right, Ami-chan?" Luna asked all too concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a little dizzy that's all."  
  
It was that moment that Hitomi and Merle chose to walk in. "Mizuno-san!  
You're awake!"  
  
"That I am." Came a cold reply. Hitomi went to see if Ami needed anything.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Hitomi peered under to see Ami's face.  
  
"Yeah, a bottle of extra strength Tylenol would be nice." Ami said  
thinking she probably wouldn't get any considering they were on 'another  
world.'  
  
"I think I have some in my bag." Hitomi started rummaging through the  
infamous duffel bag. She pulled out a small white bottle and opened the lid. She dumped two small tablets into her hand. "Merle, could you get some food and water for her?"  
"Sure, no problem." Merle left quickly. She returned with what resembled something edible and a pitcher of water. Ami ate some of the food and downed the pills with water. Ami laid back on her bed and waited for the pain and dizziness to subside.  
  
  
  
Back on good ol' planet Earth  
  
The creature and its master are in a very large open room, with lots of light. Circles were definitely the theme of this room, whoa, I tell you! The master of the beast stood on a circular platform and the beast far below awaiting its punishment.  
  
"You idiot!" The voice, that now had a body to go with it, that had  
previously graced us with its presence the chapter before. "I told you to kill that girl, not go after some mangy cat!"  
  
"There was on other girl with her, sir." He said in a small bit of  
defense.  
  
"Silence!" The voice belonged to a guy in long purple and navy blue robes. He wore a hood which hide the distinctive features of his face. "Who was the other girl?"  
  
"Me no know." He said.  
  
"Proper language."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, then what did she look like."  
  
"She had short hair like the Sailor Senshi. Except her's was a kind of brown/blond."  
  
"Green eyes?"  
  
"I couldn't tell, it was too dark, and the cat was on her face."  
  
"Eh, nevermind that. Your mistake just gave me a great idea!" He said triumphantly.   
  
"Order out Chinese?" The creature said.  
  
"No, but you were close. I will bring back an old enemy of that girl who I thought was the one who went to Gaea that you tried to kill."  
  
"What? That didn't...nevermind." The creature spoke to himself.  
  
"I shall bring back to life..." The voice was cut off.  
  
"Ooh, ooh! Dilandau! Am I right?"  
  
"No. Folken and those cat twins of his."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, since we know she's on Gaea and near the King of Fanelia, his brother, will be able to get close enough to finish the job without frightening small children."  
  
"Oh. And how do you know of Gaea exactly, milord?"  
  
"I know because I have seent he heart of the Earth, and when I was there I saw the heart of another world; Gaea. I took a trip there, very lovely world. Lacks air pollution and all those other nasty things."  
  
"Aa. I had no idea."  
  
"No you didn't, that's why you're the idiot." He paced around his  
platform. "At any rate, if she's not on this plane then she can be considered  
dead I can start working right away on this. Kill them both." He smiled to himself.   
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
"What are you standing around there for? Here." He tossed an orb like object to the creature who managed to catch. "Go to the other end of my temple and call forth their spirits. When they are fully regenerated, instruct them on what they must do and then send them to Gaea."  
  
"Oh. Okie dokie, milord!"  
  
"Yeah...okie dokie...Just go. Now." With those last few words the   
creature moved off to the part of the temple that was the realm of the  
dead.  
  
  
  
***  
  
End chapter for now. I would keep going, but I need to take a break and  
brainstorm a little for the next one. Don't worry, a lot of this will   
start making sense later. In my opinion, this didn't turn out as well  
as I would have hoped but the show must go on! For questions, comments,  
threats of any sort, send it all to sanjinoyousei@hotmail.com  
  
STC 


	3. Tylenol-Extra Strength!

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
Oh no...I wrote another chapter. I apologize for punishing the readers  
in this manner. Well, the first two chapters kind of went no where,  
as I have read them both and decided that they were a pain to read.  
I'm continuing this just because...I can, and for a few others who  
are actually interested in this. You can trust that the story will improve  
as it moves on. Let the third chapter begin and let it kind of not suck!  
That last not was more for me than you.  
  
Disclaimer: Once upon a time, a bunch of people from different branches   
created two different shows. Sailor Moon and Escaflowne. I don't own  
either.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three: Tylenol-Extra Strength  
  
  
  
Deep within the realm of the dead, the creature who now needs a name  
and for the sake of argument his name is now Bob. Bob put the orb on the  
pedestal and spoke in a language unknown by anyone or anything except those of the dead, which in some cases sounds like French with an Australian accent. Folken appeared in what looked like a tube, next to him Naria, then Eriya.   
  
Bob waved his hands through the air saying some other phrases. Folken  
woke with a start, doubled over from his sleepiness. The leopard twins did  
likewise.  
  
"You three were brought back for a purpose." Bob paused for a moment to make sure they understood the first sentence. The tubes that had encased them disappeared and left them decently clothed in bran new bodies. "You are on the planet known as Earth. You will return to Gaea and seek out a girl with blue hair. When you find her, you will kill her." Bob paused again for effect. "Any questions?"  
  
"Just one. Why are we going to kill this girl?" Naria spoke for both Folken and Eriya.  
  
"Because...uh...Master, why do we need to kill Sailor Mercury again?"  
  
The voice boomed overhead, "because she is the soldier of ice. Ice is water and water is the source of all life. I want to prevent life from coming back to this world once I kill it off."  
  
"Did that answer your questions?" Bob asked.  
  
Naria nodded for hers. Folken had one. "Why do you want to destroy all life on this world?"  
  
"Life must perish on this planet as punishment for causing it  
so much pain. Do not defy me, Folken." Folken listened, he wasn't sure as to whether this was a good idea or not. When he noticed that he had his arm back and moved it about freely he decided that he could give it a shot.  
  
"We'll get this girl for you." Folken confirmed.  
  
"Good for you! I shall send you off to Gaea, you may find her there."  
The infamous and very infectious pillar of light descended on the three and they disappeared.  
  
  
  
In Fanelia...  
  
Ami's dizziness and pain went away and she was able to enjoy a short  
walk through the gardens behind the castle. From what Hitomi had explored it looked a lot like it did the last time she was there. It was a walk down memory lane for Hitomi. Van and company were enjoying the outdoors so much that no one really noticed the pillar of light appear behind them.  
  
"Lord Folken, we're back." Eriya said. Naria and Folken took in the scenery. They were home. Ahead, not far was Van. Folken wanted to cry out for him, but was fearing an awkward situation.  
  
"It's amazing of what wonders can be accomplished with a bottle  
of Tylenol." Luna commented on Ami's recovery.  
  
"Luna, you scare me with the way you talk. It's like you come from this world or one like it." Hitomi said.  
  
"Perhaps. Ami-chan, what's wrong?" Luna followed Ami's stare behind them and saw three others.  
  
"Hitomi, who are they?" Ami pointed down the path from which they came. Hitomi's eyes grew wide. Van got a similar look on his face as did Merle. Ami observed. "Now I know I've really missed something here."  
  
"Folken...can it really be you?" Van asked.  
  
Folken smiled. "It's really me, Van." Folken walked over to his brother and hugged him. He noticed Hitomi still held the look as if she had seen a ghost. "Hi, Hitomi. Nice to see you too."  
  
"Uh huh." Was all Hitomi could manage to say.   
  
Folken looked around and on the ground sitting next to some ground cover, was Luna. He hadn't seen a cat like this before. Black with a crescent moon on its forehead. Not far from it was her. The girl they were supposed to kill.  
  
Ami decided if the rest of the company she was with wasn't going to introduce her, she would do it herself. Folken made this easier by letting go of Van. Ami introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Ami, I suppose the last impression you left on these people was a powerful one by the way they're staring at you right now." 'Ami-chan, choose your words wisely next time.' Luna thought to herself, this was no way to make friends or at the very least short acquaintances.  
  
"I'm Folken. Van is my younger brother and I met Hitomi during  
the great war."  
  
"Oh, I see." Ami thought for a moment. "So, I suppose you'd definitely  
leave a lasting impression."  
  
"Ami-chan, perhaps we should go and leave them to catch up. I don't  
think they've seen each other in a long time." Luna said.  
  
"All right, Luna. I'll meet you guys back here in an hour or so then?" They nodded. Ami left and Luna followed. Naria noticed Ami's clothes and observed that Hitomi was wearing her school uniform as well.  
  
"Do most people from the Mystic Moon dress the way you do Hitomi?"  
Hitomi was caught off guard by the question. She was busy trying to make  
sense of everything.  
  
"These are Japanese school uniforms. They vary from school to school."  
Hitomi briefly explained.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone else asked in unison.  
  
"I'll explain that later."  
  
Van didn't know what to say. Merle and Hitomi were pretty speechless  
as well. Folken did his best to explain. If he had known Hitomi were here he would have tried to come up with a better explanation of why they  
were here.  
  
"We were sent back here to live the lives we could have had to the fullest." Although a little astonished, they bought it. Folken studied the garden all around him and felt at peace. Merle continued to stare at Naria and Eriya who continued to stare back. They finally broke their gaze after a few moments and Hitomi decided about then she had enough.  
  
"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to find Ami-san." Hitomi left them in their silence. She thought about how now and then she'd call Ami, Mizuno-san now and then. Most likely out of force of habit from how she was raised. She decided she felt safer that way. Everyone had refereed to Ami as her friend but she didn't really seem to feel they were. More or less just two people who could be compared a lot by the people of Gaea.  
  
"Well, there goes the silence. Van, come show me the new Fanelia." Van was very much obliged to do so.  
  
About evening, they met back at that familiar path in which they had parted that afternoon. Hitomi felt relieved that Ami needed no help all day. Ami had been doing quite well for someone who was recovering from a concussion. The bleeding had stopped and Luna could stop worrying.  
  
"So, Ami, what's the name of your little friend there?" He was referring to Luna, he already knew Hitomi!  
  
"My name is Luna." The black cat said.  
  
"Luna, you're speaking a bit too freely now." Ami commented. In fact during their entire walk, Luna was talking a lot about the Sailor Senshi and her owner, Usagi. She had also mentioned many times how Ami was the different one on the team. Ami didn't have any sandwiches on hand that she could use to silence the feline.  
  
"Yeah, but that's ok now. See, Hitomi told me her story of the war on Gaea and everything like that. She's a fortune teller, isn't that cool!?" Luna was almost a little too excited about that last statement of hers.  
  
"Yeah, cool..." Hitomi said feeling a tad bit embarrassed.  
  
"Van told us about how injured you were, Ami. You seem quite fine right now." Folken commented. "How can that be?" 'She could have some strange healing ability that could cause problems when I try to kill her.' Folken tensed at the thought. Ami didn't really seem like the type of person to go against the word of a supreme master, but he couldn't be sure.  
  
"Oh, that's thanks to Hitomi and the power of Extra-Strength Tylenol!" The blue haired girl was in too good of a mood for her own good.  
  
"Hitomi's a healer? What?" Van freaked out a bit for one reason or another. He thought that Hitomi had neglected to mention that to him.  
  
"Van," Hitomi began. "I'm not a healer, I had a bottle of Tylenol in my bag, that's all."  
  
"Oh. Ok."   
  
"So, how about that dinner, Van?" Hitomi asked in hopes of changing  
the subject.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Follow me everyone to the half built, but grand dinning  
room!" Van raced down the path, Hitomi following closely, who was followed  
by Merle. Ami and Luna just walked at a brisk passe to keep up.  
  
  
  
In the dining hall that was nearly completed...  
  
The meal was quite good, although Hitomi and Ami probably would have preferred something on the side of Taco Bell or McDonalds. Traditional Fanelian food was definitely an acquired taste. Ami explained to them what Tylenol was and was it did. Folken gave an inward sigh of relief when he found out. What seemed strange was the fact that Ami and Luna didn't seem all that worried or bothered by the fact they were on another planet.   
  
Hitomi's first day back felt wonderful, like a kid in Disneyland  
Park with an injured friend. She was glad to be back and couldn't wait to see her pals from Asturia again. At the same time she reminded herself of being away from her family and friends. Hitomi never believed in fighting but she would always have to face her inward battle of emotions.  
  
Luna managed to get on the subject of tarot cards and such and was just annoying the two girls from Earth like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Luna, I feel I should inform you that I have given up Tarot reading."  
Hitomi said.  
  
"Why, Hitomi? I thought you liked that stuff." Van said.  
  
"I did, but I just couldn't stand other people being hurt by it, so I  
quit." Hitomi took another spoonful of whatever it was that she was eating.  
  
"Hitomi! Having visions and playing with those cards like some freak  
was who you were, now I can't make fun of you anymore." Merle complained.  
  
"Oh, darn! Merle you're just going to have to pick on me for some other reason." She replied sarcastically.  
  
Ami was quietly observing and listening to them talk. 'We've got  
another Rei and Usagi relationship here.' Ami thought as Merle and Hitomi  
continued their rude conversation.  
  
"Ami-chan, are you going to eat that?" Luna had to know. She rather  
liked the food.  
  
"No, you can have it, Luna." Luna smiled real wide to show her happiness  
and gratitude before she dug in.  
  
"Does anyone know the probability of getting back to Earth within the next few days?" Everyone went silent and stared at Ami. "Or at all?"  
  
'I was wrong,' Hitomi thought, 'she was thinking of home after all.'  
  
"I wouldn't know. I used the energist to send Hitomi back last time."  
Van stated. "We could use the pendant though.." He picked the necklace up from out of his shirt. It was clear that he had been wearing it, because he didn't bother to take it off.  
  
"Wow, you kept it!" Hitomi was about to cry for joy when Van said something.  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Oh, umm...you kept and yeah. Never mind. Just forget I said anything."  
Hitomi sunk low in her chair. 'I should write a biography about myself entitled "Hitomi no Baka!"'  
  
"Uh huh. Well, tomorrow we're going to Palas to see Millerna and everyone else. They'll be glad to know you're back, Hitomi, and that the underworld has spared my brother for one reason or another." Van picked at his food a little bit wondering if that was a smart thing to say.  
  
"Underworld, does that mean Folken was dead before?" Ami asked. Luna finished what was on her plate and started paying attention.  
  
"Yes, I was killed in the war." Folken stated.  
  
"Oh, in the war! You and hundreds of others." Ami commented dryly.  
Folken decided he didn't like Ami all that much.  
  
"Ami-san, I didn't bother to tell you that he was dead before because  
I didn't know how to explain it." Hitomi said in Folken's defense.  
  
"Well, that makes sense." Ami said. She still didn't know whether to believe it or not. Folken had a very cross look on his face that made Ami  
feel very bad about what she had just said. "I'm sorry, I thought it was a joke." Ami was thinking back to when Chaos Galaxia killed her and her other friends and how when it was over when she got another chance to live. She then thought that Folken had gotten into a similar situation during the war, which had only been explained briefly. "I have a small headache. The painkillers must have worn off, I'm going to go find my room now. See you all in the morning."  
  
"Ami-san, wait for me." Hitomi took another quick bite of her  
dinner and left to escort Ami.  
  
"Lord Folken..." Eriya began.  
  
"Yes, Eriya?"  
  
"You forgot to mention that we were killed and brought back too."  
  
  
  
Back on Earth  
  
"Folken is taking too bloody long to kill that girl! Didn't you tell him that when he finds her that she is to die then!" The voice yelled at creature Bob.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"So, I want you to go to Gaea and kill her and not screw up this time!  
Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Good, but before you go, did you set the time on the VCR to record  
Days of Our Lives?"  
  
"Yes, my master."  
  
"OH! Goodie! After this planet dies I will want to watch the last  
few episodes of the marathon on the Soap network!"  
  
"Uh, huh. Master, may I go now?"  
  
"Eh, sure. Just remember to pick up some muffins on your way back."  
"Yes, milord!" Bob disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
"I do hope he remembers Blueberry are my favorite." The voice  
said before turning in.  
  
  
  
On Gaea  
  
Ami was tucked in for the night, Hitomi was telling the full story of the Escaflowne and Van and everyone she had met during her stay on Gaea. It was a very intriguing story filled wish smashing scenes and detail. Ami got a better understanding of it now. Hitomi left at around what she guessed was midnight, Ami had fallen asleep and Luna by her side.  
  
Van was waiting outside the door for Hitomi. He escorted her to her room, said good night and left. Folken was awake in his chambers unable to sleep, wondering if he should really fall through with this. He just about dozed off when he hear a scream.  
  
Ami was being attacked by that Bob creature again.  
  
"Hold still this time!" Bob ordered. Ami kept dodging his swipes.  
  
"Please, I'm not stupid. My IQ is 300." Ami said as she went for her transformation pen. Van slammed the door wide open to see a huge looking beast and Ami cornered on the floor in a read to move position.  
  
"Ah, who are you?!" Bob screamed at Van.  
  
"My name is Van, what are you and what are you doing here?" Van  
demanded.  
  
"That's not a very nice question." Bob took a swipe at Van with its massive claws and and he blocked with his trusty sword. Folken arrived a bit  
late to see Luna whispering something to Ami. They backed out of the room a little bit towards the window. Ami opened it, seeing that is was about a two story drop, she decided against it. Van and Folken started fighting off the beast together. Ami decided to transform anyway, seeing that the monster out weighed both Van and Folken.  
  
"I'm here!" Hitomi announced with the three cat people trailing just  
behind.  
  
"Oh, and do you want a prize?" Bob asked while still holding off  
Van and Folken.  
  
"It's you!" Hitomi was a little surprised to see the neat looking  
creature again.  
  
"How are you gentlemen?" It said mockingly.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a guy!" Hitomi whined. The beast knocked the swords away  
from Van and Folken and pinned them both at the throat.  
  
"Oh, sheesh! Isn't it me you're after?" Sailor Mercury yelled at the  
thing.  
  
"Oh, yeah, it was!" It said as if it had just remembered why it was  
there. As a matter of fact, it did.  
  
"Well, I'm not going anywhere, you have the door blocked and I would have to be daffed to jump out this window." Mercury stated. The beast just stared. "So, are you just going to stand there or try to kill me?" Ami was growing impatient.  
  
"Yeah, just one second." Bob turned to Van and Folken. Merle yelled 'Lord Van' fearing the worst as did the rest stuck out in the hall. "Folken, you and your cat friends are next."  
  
"Eh? Why are they next?" Hitomi yelled from the hall.  
  
"Because they were brought back to life to kill Sailor Annoyance over  
there and were too slow!"  
  
"Excuse me, would you like to run that by me again?" Ami said.  
  
"I said they were brought back to life to kill YOU but they didn't."  
  
"Ah, that's what I thought you said." Ami got ready to unleash the spiffiest animated attack I have ever seen! Too bad Toei only did that once, but I can bring it back again without the visuals...  
  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" A powerful stream of ice water headed toward Bob, who had little time to react. The water encased him and tore him apart. All the damage that had been done by him, except Ami's concussion, was gone and nothing remained of Bob. Ami was struggling to stand up right after that attack. She detransformed and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Ami-san!" Hitomi darted to her side. Folken had disappeared shortly  
after and Van was furious with him.  
  
'Folken, if you come back again I'll . . .' Van thought. Naria and  
Eriya remained in the hall, saddened expressions and tears in their eyes.  
  
  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter Three!  
  
Tylenol is indeed very powerful. Anyhoo, I promise that more interesting  
stuff will happen in the next chapter. If it doesn't then...I will revise it!  
Aha! For questions, comments, suggestions, threats, send 'em to sanjinoyousei@hotmail.com  
  
STC 


	4. Earth is Dying

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
AN: Hello again, people who are slightly interested in this story. It  
appears that I'm setting the stage for an Ami and Folken romance. I'm  
gonna say no. I like Folken way too much to do that! Plus I'm too busy  
trying to make this story function. I'm not what would be called  
a talented author. When it's just plain stupidity like all my other  
"wonderful" works, then it's good enough for most people. Anyway, let us   
begin round four.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Escaflowne, or any other references  
to other copyrighted material that I forgot to mention earlier on!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Four: Earth is Dying  
  
  
Ami awoke to a very sunny morning. Birds were chirping in the warm  
morning sun. Ami looked to her other side and saw a blond woman sitting in her chair asleep. Ami felt around a little, noticing that there was no weight on her or around. Luna was gone. 'Where the fuzzy is Luna?' Ami didn't want to wake up whoever it was that looked after her, so she got up and tip-toed out of the room in her socks. 'Where are my shoes?' Ami found them beside the door and put them off just before she left.  
  
Moments later there was a shriek from Ami's room. Hitomi, Van, Merle,  
the cat twins, a couple of guards, and Allen rushed to the room. The door swung wide open. Millerna was the one making all the noise and Ami was missing.  
  
  
  
"Luna, I'm fine, really. I was just tired and I over did it last night that's all." Ami tried to explain, but Luna wouldn't have it.  
  
"Ami-chan, you're supposed to be in bed! You need rest! You may think  
you're fine, but you're not!" Luna shouted at a slightly distraught Ami.  
  
"All right, Luna. I'll go back to bed." Ami gave up. On the way they heard lots of yelling and screaming from her room. "Oh fuzzy..." Ami nudged a partly shut door open to find that everyone, including two people she hadn't really met before, arguing of what happened to Ami. 'Oi. I should just walk away right now.' Ami thought. Luna was losing her grip and gave Ami a rather large bite on her ankle. Ami cried out loud enough to silence everyone else in the room. She quickly grasped her throbbing ankle with her hands, Luna pretended nothing happened and hopped through the door and stopped in the middle of Ami's bed.  
  
"Er...hi everyone." Ami gave a small wave. They returned it with glares.  
"I know I shouldn't have left but. . ." Ami trailed off for a moment. Hitomi seemed to be frozen in a position in which she was about to slap Allen, she  
stopped and stood in a much more casual stance waiting for Ami to finish her explanation.   
  
"Please don't kill me!" Was all she could say. After all, they all  
looked like they were going to kill her.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that." Van said. "If anyone gets killed  
around here it'll be Folken." Van grasped the hilt of his sword tightly enough to cause his hand and arm to shake.  
  
  
  
Folken stayed near to where he, his mother and father were buried. He  
was afraid to show his face to his own brother. He had mostly agreed to this  
to get a chance to see Van rule their homeland. Folken felt even worse for  
what he was about to do to Hitomi's friend. Although the creature was gone,  
it was obvious that the danger was becoming all the more real.  
  
  
  
Hitomi was especially angry that Ami didn't have the decency to tell   
them where she was going and that she was awake and ok. Hitomi was shouting so much and Ami was just taking it. Allen had never seen Hitomi as angry as she was.  
  
"Just..." Hitomi was searching for the right words, but none were coming to mind. "The next time something like this happens and you're perfectly fine inform us so we don't..." Hitomi suddenly stopped.  
  
Ami was listening intently. "Don't what, Hitomi?" She meant for Hitomi to continue her thrashing of Ami being well again, but suddenly Hitomi wasn't all that well herself. Her breathing became shallow and rapid and she clutched her chest as if she was in great pain. Millerna sat Hitomi over on the bed. Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, that  
sent the message that she was in great pain.  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi, what's wrong?" Millerna asked. Hitomi didn't reply  
right away. She just tried to breath. Ami's eyes widened in horror 'Oh no. She acts like she's going into cardiac arrest.' Ami thought. 'That can't be!' Ami took a few steps forward but was stopped by Merle.  
  
"You caused enough trouble for today." She said in a low bitter tone.  
  
"Can you tell me the name of the person sitting with Hitomi?" Ami asked the small cat-girl. Merle was a little confused by the question but answered it none the less.  
  
"That's Princess Millerna of Asturia."  
  
"Thank you." Ami said in a grateful tone. Ami turned her attention to across the room. Luna was now sitting on the floor, keeping her distance  
from Hitomi. "Millerna, you're question is asking for too broad an answer."  
Ami stated, Millerna suddenly noticed that the girl that caused them so much trouble earlier had grown very serious. "Hitomi is in pain, and obviously having a hard time trying to say what it is that hurts so much." Allen wanted to silence Ami, but decided against it. Millerna laid Hitomi down on the bed, and got down beside her, keeping her wrist in her hand to monitor a pulse.  
  
"Hitomi," Ami began, "indicate yes or no as you feel." It was hard to tell whether Hitomi was actually listening or not, her features were twisted in pain and she just let go of her chest.  
  
"Does your chest hurt?" Ami asked. Hitomi nodded for a yes. "Does  
it hurt anywhere else?" Hitomi shook her head as best she could. "Ok, this  
question isn't for Hitomi, but is there a doctor in the house?" Luna and  
Hitomi were the only two that understood the word 'doctor.'  
  
"Is that anything like a healer?" Millerna asked, fearing the worst  
from Hitomi.  
  
"Yes." Luna answered for Ami.  
  
"Excuse me, force of habit." Ami said bitterly, knowing that everyone  
was glaring at her. 'I'm about as popular as Folken right now.' Ami sighed  
inwardly. 'What could possibly be wrong with Hitomi and what could ease her pain?' Ami thought for a moment trying to figure out the answer to both problems. 'Tylenol, of course! But that doesn't explain the cause of this sudden pain. Perhaps if the pain is eased I, or rather, Millerna could ask her better questions and Hitomi could answer them clearly.' Ami turned toward the door and ran off in the direction of Hitomi's duffel bag.  
  
  
  
  
On Earth  
  
  
  
  
"Unbloody dead! Bob just had to get himself killed by that annoying  
Senshi! She's supposed to be the weakest!" The voice (no, his name won't  
remain 'The Voice' throughout the whole story) said to himself. 'Oh well, it doesn't matter. Earth will die slowly enough to feel the pain of what bearing life can do and...hey, wait!' He paused for a moment. 'If that girl is back on Gaea, she can feel the effects of the planet dying. Well, that's not good. Since that brainy Sailor Senshi is still alive she might be able to figure out why her little buddy is sick and ... uh oh.' He remembered that Folken and the cat twins were still alive. 'Stupid Bob couldn't finish his job!' He spun toward an exit to awaken another creature.  
  
  
  
  
The pain killer took effect and Hitomi could talk. Some beads of sweat  
dotted her forehead, but she was a little more relaxed now.  
  
"Thanks, Ami-san." Hitomi managed a weak smile.  
  
"I'm just glad we have that under control. Oh, and you don't have to call me Ami-san, it can be Ami-chan."  
"Ok, Ami-chan."  
  
"What happened to you, Hitomi?" Van asked concern in his voice.  
  
"I-I'm not sure. I just couldn't breath and it hurt so much where my heart is." Hitomi explained, bringing up unpleasant memories.  
  
"What could have caused that?" Millerna asked, to now one in particular.  
  
"Perhaps..." A voice from the doorway said, "it had something to do with the reason I was brought back."  
  
"Lord Folken." The twins said.  
  
"Folken!" Van yelled as he drew his sword.  
  
  
"Van, wait!" Van stopped his charge and waited for what Hitomi had to say. "Let's just hear him out."  
  
"Oh, sure hear him out while he kills your friend and who knows who else!"  
  
"Oh, please, Van. He's not going to kill me. He doesn't even have a weapon." Ami said. It was true Folken carried no sword or anything else.  
  
"Thank you both. As you know I was brought back to kill you, Ami, but the reason why I was has a lot to do with the Mystic Moon." He paused to give a dramatic effect.  
  
"What's the 'Mystic Moon.'" Ami asked. She hadn't bothered to be  
informed of this earlier, and since everything was getting explained  
now was good as any other time.  
  
"It's that other moon, you can't quite see the blue shade because its  
still light out." Allen pointed out the window.  
  
"Ami, that's the Earth." Hitomi explained.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Hitomi confirmed.  
  
"Really, really?"  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
Ami wandered over to the window to get a good look at the Earth  
and Moon in the daytime sky. "Hey, cool! I'm closer to home than I  
originally thought!" Ami silently cheered to herself.  
  
"As I was saying, all life on the Mystic Moon is about to killed off."  
  
"What?" Ami, Hitomi, and Luna shouted in unison.  
  
"Yeah, all life on the Mystic Moon is about to end. I was brought back to kill the Soldier of Ice to prevent life from having another chance. It could be Hitomi is feeling the impact." Folken finished, there were many confused faces.  
  
"If that were true, wouldn't this other girl be feeling pain as well." Naria asked.  
  
"Not likely." Luna interrupted.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Ami technically wasn't born on Earth. Try Mercury." There was a period  
of silence. "It's a very long and complicated story." Luna stopped again  
trying to figure out how to explain this.  
  
"Won't this be fun." Ami commented on Luna's apparent frustration.  
  
"The story takes place over a thousand years ago. . ."  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
End of the chapter for now! We'd hear all about this, but Luna will explain that all in good time! I'd like to give thanks to Lynne-chan who decided to review every chapter I write! Anyhoo, if my period of almost no insanity  
holds out long enough I can finish this story and not have it suck as  
much as it could have!  
  
STC  
  
What? You should know the drill from the last three chapters  
already. 


	5. Let's Do That Again!

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
AN: Holy snot rocket! Chapter 5 already! And it's all because I have   
nothing better to do with my spring break. Some more stuff will happen in this chapter and so on. Has anyone noticed Lynne-chan? She's like my official  
review person, no one else gets a chance to express their opinion until  
Lynne-chan is done reviewing every chapter for me! I have no idea how  
long that will take. It's not like there are million people out there  
that think this is the most fabulous story they've read.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing! In the way of characters and concepts in this  
fic anyways.  
  
Chapter Five: Let's Do That Again!  
  
Luna was gasping for air when she finished telling the whole story of the Sailor Senshi and why Ami wasn't really from Earth as Hitomi was. There was a long period of awkward silence.  
  
"However, there's no proof that this is true," Ami said, hoping to ease the silence. "It could be that Hitomi's heart is giving out from stress."  
  
"Just the news I've always wanted to hear." Hitomi muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's not like I go up to people everyday and tell them this story." Ami felt kind of silly for putting Hitomi's condition as such.  
  
"Well, I think you both should get back to the Mystic Moon as soon as possible." Folken said.  
  
"Yes, and remember when I asked what the probability of getting back was?"  
  
"Yes." Merle spoke up this time.  
  
"And?"  
  
"We couldn't answer because we didn't know." Merle answered.  
  
"Hey!" Luna said. She had gotten a most brilliant idea. "We could ask Setsuna-san to send us back!"  
  
"Would that work, Luna?" Ami asked.  
  
"I don't know. We could try. I trust Setsuna more than the energist and pendant thing that was suggested earlier." Luna went into a deep thought for a moment. "I'm going to take a walk and figure this out, you guys try not to kill and get killed, got it?"  
  
"Yes, we understand perfectly Luna." Ami returned rather flatly.  
  
"Eh, close enough." Luna hopped out of the room.   
  
Hitomi watched Luna exit. "Hey, Moon bunny-cat!"  
  
"Ha ha," the young genius sarcastically laughed. "You're so punny."  
  
"Ami, I heard you were really smart. How high is your IQ?" Hitomi inquired.  
"300."  
  
"HOLY!!!" Hitomi looked as if she would suffer a relapse of the days earlier events and actually die from it this time.  
  
"You know, it's the funniest thing." Ami took a seat next to Hitomi on the bed. "Everyone assumed we were really good friends from the start of this, but we've only known each other for about two days."  
  
"Good point. I suppose it's because we 'dress alike' and have short hair and some other stuff like that." Hitomi added.  
"Quite."  
  
"Well, as soon as Hitomi recovers we head out to Fried." Millerna said as she got up and walked to the door of the room.  
  
"There must be something about this room," Hitomi commented, "once in,  
everyone wants to leave." Ami giggled, obviously thinking it was funny.  
  
"Your friend seems all right." Millerna commented, still a little annoyed.  
  
"That she is." Luna said, re-entering the room. "You see, although Ami did suffer some head injury that was the result of bringing all of you here because Hitomi wouldn't leave Ami alone." Luna trotted over to Ami and jumped in her lap. "See, Ami was merely exhausted from the fight that night before."  
  
"You guys travel fast for people who don't have cars." Ami said, noticing that it had been just last night and at dinner they were talking about leaving. 'So, these are the friends from Asturia.'  
  
"What's a car?" Van asked.  
  
"Come to the Mystic Moon sometime and I'll show you." Replied Ami, who was just feeling over all annoyed that the only two people, er, person and cat that knew what she was talking were Hitomi and Luna. Not that there was anything wrong with that. "I wish I had my laptop."  
  
"Why?" A slightly curious Hitomi asked.  
  
"Because, I'm bored and I want to play around with my music and stuff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
(AN: Yes, Ami now has a wonderful collection of MP3s on her black laptop,  
not the one Luna gave her. Oh, and don't worry, the only boy band she has  
is Three Lights, which is as close as we get to boy bands.)  
  
"If you're done with the chatting, I think we can pack and be on our way to Fried." Folken said, as if he was reading Millerna's mind. Millerna would be happy to get going as soon as possible.  
  
"I'm packed!" Ami said, getting up and holding Luna in her arms.  
"You are?" Folken was confused.  
  
"Yeah, I came as you see me."  
  
"Oh..I see." Folken left, eyes a bit downcast, followed by the cat twins.  
  
It was plain to see on Van's face, that he was still upset with Folken  
and probably wouldn't cut him any slack. He kept a sharp look on his brother as he left the room. Van wouldn't trust him at home, so he would have to take Folken with him, and he knew this. Folken knew, which bothered Van even more.   
"So, Hitomi, are you going to stay this time?" Merle asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Hitomi trailed off. "I suppose I'll go collect my stuff and be ready to go."  
  
"Do you need any help?" Van asked.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great." Van helped her out of bed and walked with her down to where her room is.  
  
"It's the strangest thing." Ami commented.  
  
"What?" Luna asked, jumping to Ami's shoulder.  
  
"Extra strength Tylenol has the most amazing effects in this place." Ami stopped to consider, "or perhaps that what Hitomi suffered is gone now."  
  
"Why would that be?" Allen asked from across the room.  
  
"You're still here?" Ami said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh ok then. Well, I don't know how that would be."  
  
"All right then, I'll see you at the Crusade." He was the last person  
to leave.  
  
  
  
On the Crusade, somewhere in mid-flight to Fried.  
  
  
  
Hitomi had gotten bored and fallen asleep on Van's shoulder for most of the trip. She woke up and complained that Van's shoulder wasn't a good enough pillow and then fell asleep on Folken's.  
  
"Well, I feel special." Folken muttered to himself. He was too nice to wake Hitomi up just so he could walk around. Ami found herself talking to Naria and Eriya who talked a lot about 'Lord Folken' and Zaibach and such, and how they went to kidnap Hitomi, but ended up letting her go. Some parts of the story made Ami think she was talking to ex convicts, and then she remembered in a way they were, except they managed to serve the death penalty and come back for a second chance. Some where in the middle Folken managed to get away from Hitomi and entered the conversation.  
  
"We'll be in Fried in a few hours." He announced. Ami had Luna in her  
lap and was stroking her head and back. "Can I hold her?" He asked, Ami looked to Luna and she gave an ok and wandered over to Folken. Naria and Eriya had these looks of jealousy that disappeared within a few seconds.  
  
"Do you miss your family? Friends?" Folken wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, I suppose." Ami began. "I guess in a way, I'm worried that something's going to happen to them while I'm here and I won't be able to do anything about it."  
  
Folken listened, and Ami told him about her friends and family. About  
how her parents were divorced ever since she was young and how her mother is hardly ever home. She also talked very fondly of Usagi, and how great a friend she was, although annoying sometimes. Folken laughed at this, then Luna laughed knowing that as great as Usagi was, she was still very much a ditz, though hardly a crybaby anymore. Ami also made comments on the dinner she had the night before and what a great cook Mako-chan was. She also mentioned that Rei and Hitomi were alike because they were both psychic, but Rei was very much a hot head and Hitomi wasn't. She also mentioned that Minako-chan was a nut and that she and Usagi were a bit alike as well.  
  
"Hey guys." Hitomi was standing in the door way, with the look of sleep still in her eyes. "We touch down in a few minutes, just thought I'd inform you." Hitomi yawned.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" Ami asked.  
  
"Not really, my pillow people kept moving around." Hitomi left.  
  
"Water balloons would be nice right about now." Luna got a mischievous  
grin.  
  
"What for, Luna?" Ami inquired.  
  
"To wake Hitomi up, duh!" Luna hopped down and followed the half asleep human.  
  
They walked out of the Crusade and through the palace of Fried, which looked to be in better shape than the castle in Fanelia. Freid almost looked as good as new since the last time Hitomi had been there. They sat before the Duke of Fried, who happily welcomed everyone back, including Hitomi.  
  
The welcoming's were tedious and Ami just seemed to be waiting for a sign of any kind that this would be over soon and she could get back home! The guards at the palace were suddenly in defense mode as two strange individuals entered without much warning.  
  
"May I ask who you are?" The young Duke asked.  
  
The woman with long green hair and the shorter girl with pink hair in the oddest odango style yet nodded.  
  
"But first, your highness," Pluto said, "is there anyone by the name of Ami Mizuno present?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Hitomi glared at them, fearing that they wanted to kill Ami as well.  
  
"Right here!" Ami's hand shot into the air to show her present location  
on the floor. She got up and raced to Setsuna and Chibi Usa. They exchanged  
hellos and all that fun stuff. Ami gave Chibi Usa a little hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ami asked.  
  
"For you of course." Chibi Usa replied.  
  
"Well, that's the last time I defend you, Ami." Hitomi said from behind.  
  
"Oh, defend her all you want, Ms. Kanzaki." Setsuna said.  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, we're going back home." Setsuna said.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you around then, Ami-chan?" Hitomi said.  
  
"You're coming too, Hitomi." Setsuna told her as if it were more of an order.  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Because, you have gotten yourself involved and now there's no way  
out."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Setsuna sighed. 'How dense can this girl be? It's like we have another  
Usagi.' Setsuna walked over to Hitomi, who was holding her duffel bag, took a lock of her shirt and dragged her over to where Ami and Chibi Usa were.  
  
"Getting a little violent, aren't we?" Ami commented.  
  
"We have to get moving, and get moving now." She stated.  
  
"Wait!" A voice from the other end of the room called. "You're not taking Hitomi anywhere!" Van shouted drawing his sword.  
  
"If you want, you may come too. Believe me, with the three of us as the only able bodied Sailor Team, we need all the help we can get."  
  
"What happened to the rest of the team?" Luna asked this time.  
  
"Attacked, and now they're in the hospital." She replied coldly.  
  
"All? Including the Outer Senshi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that's the kind of news I've always wanted to hear." Ami  
said.  
  
"Are you serious?" A worried Hitomi asked Ami, trying to get her shirt  
out from the grasp of Setsuna's hand.  
  
"No, I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"If any of your other friends wish to accompany you, Hitomi, they may  
come forward now and know they only have to fear something when we get back  
to Tokyo." Pluto replied.  
  
"Erm..ok..." Hitomi didn't really know what to say, Setsuna finally let  
go of her shirt.  
  
"I'll come with you, Hitomi." Van said.  
  
"I'll come too." Millerna volunteered.  
  
  
"And me!" Merle said in her happy, hyper tone.  
  
Folken, Naria, Eriya, Allen, and Chid also volunteered to go, and though  
Setsuna, or rather now, Sailor Pluto didn't turn them down, Hitomi was a bit  
worried. They had to stay and watch over their countries and such, this was  
no time for a vacation, but Van reassured Hitomi that everything would be all right and that he needed to get away from those pesky advisors before they do him in from too much work!  
  
"All right then." Pluto opened the gates of time right before them.   
"Watch your step, this could be a bumpy ride." She commented. Once everyone  
was inside, she walked in and shut the doors. They disappeared from the palace.  
  
"Hold on to each other tightly now, we don't want to lose anyone!" The guardian of time yelled above the vacuum of wind. Another creature resembling Bob appeared and attacked Pluto. She couldn't hold it off and give instructions at the same time. The beast knocked Setsuna out, and the time warp took Chibi Usa and the rest away.  
  
The time warp reopened and dropped everyone in the middle of the Sahara desert.  
"Ouch." Hitomi said sitting up and brushing sand off of her. She looked  
around. Sand everywhere, how were they supposed to know if they had gotten  
back or not.  
  
"Check it out, the Pyramid's of Giza!" That was Ami's voice. Hitomi  
turned to see, and it was! They were in Egypt. "Isn't that cool, Hitomi?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, well at least we know we're on the Mystic er, I  
mean Earth." Hitomi stood up to see if anyone else had come. Sure enough,  
Van and the others weren't laying far from where Hitomi and Ami were.  
  
"The only question is, is this the right year." Ami said to herself.  
"What do you mean the right year?" Folken asked. Apparently he and the rest were fine and dandy.  
  
"We went through space and time to travel here and Sailor Pluto is the guardian of Time and Space." Chibi Usa explained.  
  
"Really?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cool! Let's do that again!" She said. Hitomi was on a bit of an adrenaline rush at the moment and not even Van knew if she was sane at the  
moment.  
  
"Well, you should be saying 'Oh, that's how she knew my name.'" Ami spoke trying to act as Hitomi should have.  
  
"Well, we do know we're on the Mystic Moon at least. Who's your little friend, Ami?" Folken asked.  
  
"Oh, this is Chibi Usa." Ami got up. "Whether we're in a different time or not, and that bus down there begs to differ, Tokyo is only about 10,000 miles away!"  
  
"Wow, only 10,000 miles away. . ." A less than thrilled Hitomi said.  
  
"We should get going." Ami said. Chibi Usa and Luna agreed.  
  
"How do we get to Tokyo then?" Allen asked.  
  
"The fastest way is by airplane, but tickets are way too expensive." Hitomi said. "We could walk and ride a ferry boat to Europe, take the train from wherever we get off and ride until Siberia, take the bus and then another boat and we're in Japan!"  
  
"Hitomi," Ami began, "that is the stupidest plan I have ever heard."  
  
"Well, why don't you come up with something then, super genius!"  
Hitomi shot back.  
  
"But, since we have an extreme lack of cash on hand we'll have to do  
something like that."  
  
"I think I have some money." Van started digging around in his pockets  
and pulled out some silver and gold coins.  
  
"Although your coins would be worth something, Van," Ami stated, "they  
can't really be used as money here."  
  
"Oh."  
"Well," Hitomi said, walking to the top of a sand dune over looking the Pyramids. "Welcome to the Mystic Moon!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
End o' Chapter five.  
  
Cheesey, isn't it? I like cheese! It seems I have a bit of unintentional  
Ami and Folken type of romance going on here and it will probably develope  
as the story continues. As many of you have noticed, we're in Egypt!  
And yes, they will be traveling a bit. Why not just have them be dropped  
off somewhere in Japan? Been there, done that. I have to make the story  
a little more interesting than that, and some more stuff will happen  
in the next chapter!  
  
You know what I say here.  
  
STC 


	6. It's Not My Fault!

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
AN: Welcome again, minna-sama to the sixth chapter! If I had anything better to do this break, I would. Seriously, I would. Until it ends, I'm working on  
this! I'd like to thank Lynne-chan once again for supporting every single chapter I write. I'm going to try to write better this chapter! Here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to type what goes here? You already know I'm not Naoko-sama or anyone else other than STC!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Six: It's Not My Fault!  
  
  
'Bloody hell!' Ami swore to herself. It was the middle of the night and they were in another country 10,000 miles from where they were supposed to be. Although Ami didn't think it was as bad as earlier when she commented that they were only 10,000 miles. Now it seemed an impossibility. 'I'd attempt a Sailor Teleport, but Chibi Moon and I can't do it alone. We have to walk.'  
  
"I know, I know!" Merle chirped with the hint of an idea in her voice. "Hitomi can do the freaky disappear in a column of light thing!"  
  
Merle was just a little too enthusiastic about that. Folken knew Hitomi had the power to do so, but he doubted she could do it of free will. Hitomi just glared at Merle for even suggesting the idea. According to Ami that would be cheaper, and if Hitomi liked the time warp incident then she could very well stand this, but Hitomi insisted that traveling through a column of light wasn't as fun as going through the gates of time and nearly getting killed.  
  
Van sighed, holding his sword close. Millerna wandered about a bit, going from person to person looking about the empty, night time desert. Hitomi and Ami seemed to reach a roadblock on how to get out of here.  
  
"You don't know anyone that lives in this place?" Chid asked.  
  
"No, we don't. This is my first time outside of Japan, with the exception of going to Gaea." Hitomi told him.  
  
"Then how do you know where we are if you've never been here before?" It was Van this time, he came to sit next to Hitomi.  
  
"Pictures. I read about Egypt in school and stuff." Hitomi sounded distant.  
  
"I have a plan." Ami said finally. She had everyone's attention.  
  
"Go Ami!" Chibi Usa cheered.  
  
"Does this involve stealing?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Hitomi, you're a mind reader!" Ami said.  
  
"But that's illegal and if we're caught we can get the book thrown at us!" Hitomi argued.  
  
"True, but if you have any better ideas let's hear 'em." No one said a word. "Good, I guess we're going to find a friendly person to hitchhike from." Ami turned about and started marching down toward the bus that was mentioned in the last chapter.  
  
"Oh, your plan was hitchhiking." Hitomi suddenly felt stupid for saying such a thing.  
  
"No da! I wouldn't drag us through a desert on stolen camels, that's insane! We'd be chased down and have our heads cut off." Ami said.  
  
"Isn't hitchhiking just as risky?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Only if you offend who you're hitchhiking from."   
  
"I feel SO much better." Hitomi said bitterly.  
  
"I knew you would." Ami said.  
  
"Jeez, Ami-chan, what'd you do? Hit your head on something? You're acting pretty weird." Chibi Usa commented.  
  
"Well, actually," Luna began, "she hit her head pretty hard on the pavement before ending up on Gaea."  
  
"Oh, that explains it." Chibi Usa said in sudden realization. Ami tensed up a little about hearing how different she was due to a head injury. Although it wasn't her fault, she still felt insulted by it.  
  
When they got down to the bus Ami instructed them to stay down low and to follow her as they crept around. There wasn't anyone on the other side of the bus and no one was inside. Since it was a Charter bus, Folken had to be the one to look in the windows to make sure, him being the tallest and all.  
  
"Oh no!" Chibi Usa cried, "what if we went into the future and no one exists because that thing that wanted to kill everyone and everything succeeded!" Chibi Usa wailed on and on about that.  
  
"Chibi Usa-chan." Ami interrupted her wailing. "I found the tourists." She pointed a distance toward one of the pyramids, a large group of people were just coming around and heading back to the bus.  
  
"Any chance that one of them might speak Japanese?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I rather doubt it." Ami said. "There's a chance that some might speak German, and I speak German."  
  
"How many different languages are there on the Mystic Moon?" Van asked.  
  
"Too many." Hitomi commented. "The most common language is English."  
  
"Um, ok. I never thought that the Mystic Moon would be that primitive." Folken said.  
  
"Primitive?" Ami inquired. "How so?"  
  
"Well, all these languages for example, we don't have so many to divvied people." Folken said. He was just beginning to sense Ami's anger on the whole situation. "Well, um...never mind!" He felt very foolish at the moment, he was only sent to kill her not so long ago and he unintentionally insulted not only Hitomi's, but her home as well.  
  
"Well, Merle, this is a bus!" Hitomi banged a fist on the cold metal.  
  
"It looks funny." She said.  
  
"It's not the only thing you're going to think looks funny."  
  
"You mean there are more strange looking things?!?" Merle about jumped out of her skin fearing that some of those things would look extremely horrible.  
  
"Isn't that what I just said?" Hitomi wasn't expecting anyone to answer, but someone did.  
  
"Yes." Van said.  
  
"They're almost back, should we hide?" Chibi Usa pointed to the crowd that was getting ever closer.  
  
"That sounds like an excellent idea."   
  
"Why do we have to hide?" Chid asked, he wasn't the only one expecting an answer. Millerna, Allen, Naria and Eriya were wondering the same thing.  
  
"Because I don't want to be found without a passport. Now, let's go." Ami darted over the hill, followed by Hitomi and Chibi Usa. About a second later the Gaea troops joined them. They heard the bus start up and leave. Ami peered over and watched were the bus went. She was momentarily distracted when she noticed Folken was watching right next to her. 'Ok, Dracula, you can move away now.' Ami thought. Although she didn't think he had any reason to try to kill her now she couldn't be sure.   
  
(AN: Dracula is the most filmed character in history.)  
  
  
  
Elsewhere . . .  
  
The Voice man wandered about thinking about how he could get rid of Sailor Mercury. Now that she was back, and unfortunately in their own time, he had to remove her before he could continue demolishing Japan.  
  
"Bob was an idiot, but I need to bring him back." He made a few hand gestures and suddenly Bob appeared again. At first he was transparent, but then his image grew thick and he fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ow!" Bob whined.  
  
"Oh, whine later, I have a job for you." The Voice said.  
  
"My lord!" Bob was happy to be back.  
  
"I want you to keep an eye on Sailor Mercury. Be careful, that other girl that I thought you were attacking before is with them. She can see the future and might know you're coming, we want to keep the element of surprise."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Bob did a little salute and was about to walk out when he hear his master speak again.  
  
"And one more thing."  
  
"Anything, milord!"  
  
"Go get those blueberry muffins I wanted you to get earlier before you got killed."  
  
"Oh, ok." And so Bob left to go get some blueberry muffins. The kind you get from Costco!  
  
  
  
  
Back in Egypt. . .  
  
With the help of Allen's pink sword and Van's nifty sword, they were able to talk some salesmen into giving them some camels.   
  
"Uhh, Van, was that really necessary?" Hitomi asked referring to the sword pressure.  
  
"I think so, if we were ever going to get a ride from what Ami was saying." Hitomi gave Ami a look.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Ami, for one reason or another, had to say.  
  
"What are these things again?" Millerna was having a hard time hanging on to her ride.  
  
"Camels. They're good for desert travel. We are heading toward the Suez Canal and we'll have to cross there." Ami said, face down in a map.  
  
"Is that the only way to go?" Folken asked, he was having a tough time too,  
Eriya had to ride with him and she kept pulling on his shoulders.  
  
"No, there are lots of ways to go, this is the only option open at the moment because we are reduced to staying on the ground, unless someone wants to lend us a helicopter and a pilot." Hitomi said, she was buddied up with Van and not having as rough a time as everyone else. Van was use to horses and Hitomi was use to trains, buses and cars, so riding over sand in a desert was a new thing for them both. Hitomi found a flashlight in her bag and was lighting the way through the dark. Ami had a little pocket flashlight that she found (where else?) in her pocket.   
  
"Why is this canal so special, anyway?" Van was asking Hitomi, but Ami answered for him.  
  
"Because this is the thinnest strip of water on the thinnest strip of sea. When we cross that we will have to head north through Ukraine and go east through Russia to and find a way to get to Japan without setting foot in Korea." Ami said.  
  
"There ya go, Van." Hitomi confirmed.  
  
"Why do we have to do that?" Folken asked.  
  
"Well," it was Hitomi this time. "It is the best way to go at the moment, and we can't really go to Korea because we'd end up in North Korea, and they don't really like Japanese people."   
  
"Well put." Ami complemented.  
  
"And you guys are Japanese, and come from Japan, which is a country made up of islands." Folken assessed.  
  
"You got it! Too bad we don't have any prizes for you." Ami said.  
  
"I'll think of something just as good." Folken smiled to himself. Hitomi, Van, Merle, and basically everyone caught what was in his voice. Ami was too busy reading the map.  
  
Hitomi directed her flashlight further ahead on the sand. Her eyes followed, and she saw something she didn't quite distinguish. Suddenly everything went black all around and she passed out.   
  
'Not again! Not another vision!' Hitomi tried to figure out where she was, but couldn't. Everything, all around, was black. Then there was light, or enough light that Hitomi could now see a being in robes. She also saw Ami in a slightly different Sailor uniform, tied to the ground and a blade held at her throat. The man in robes told her that she would die this day. Ami just glared at him. He pushed the blade into her throat and . . .  
  
"Ahhh!" Hitomi screamed as she woke up. She was sweating as if she had just woken up from a nightmare, and in a way it was. They were all on the sand, Hitomi could feel the coolness of the sand beneath her legs, everyone was down. Each face wore a worried look, and Chid was near tears again for the first time in a while, Hitomi guessed.  
  
"Are you all right, Hitomi?" Ami was asking her.  
  
Hitomi stared up at her. She didn't know how she was supposed to say, 'Ami, you're going to get killed sometime soon.' She couldn't do it. "Yeah, I'm fine." She managed to say at last.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ami asked again.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, must be all the desert heat." Hitomi tried to lie.  
  
"Hitomi, it's the middle of the night, and it's cold." Ami said, as if to really say, 'Hitomi, you suck at lying.'  
  
"Ok . . ." Hitomi still didn't want to say anything about her vision, but Van had pushed his way past Ami and had that look in his eyes that he knew and he would tell.  
  
"You had another vision again, didn't you?" He tone was cold. He knew that when Hitomi had a vision it always meant danger was on the way.  
  
Hitomi's eyes met his and she didn't know what to say. Yes or no? "Maybe. . ." She said.  
  
"You did." Van was right, she did. "It would be best if you told us what it was about." He said, easing up his tone, "but you don't have to."  
  
"Thank you, Van." Hitomi said, feeling a bit better. "I don't really feel comfortable telling what my vision was about exactly, just that . . ." she trailed off. "Ami-chan." Hitomi waited a moment to be sure that Ami was listening. "Just be careful, ok?"  
  
"Ok . ." Ami was a little confused, but she decided best not to persue what Hitomi might have seen.  
  
Meanwhile, Bob was keeping a close watch on Sailor Mercury. When he heard Hitomi tell Ami to be careful he was sure that Hitomi had seen him, but she didn't look up to where he was, and he felt secure that he was safe from their sight. They stopped there for the rest of the night and felt it best to continue going in the morning. Allen Schezar took the first watch.  
  
***  
  
"And so, each of the Knights went their separate ways. . ." Monty Python and the Holy Grail. One of the best movies I've ever seen. Anyway, wasn't that just peachy? I suppose I couldn't keep Bob killed off forever, now that I have found a new reason for him to live. Booya! In the next chapter, they should be on the move again and find help from a friendly somebody. Who? Well, guess who I have appear the most in all my fanfics!  
  
(Insert usual end here)  
  
STC 


	7. Flight Through Australia-Something Went ...

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
AN: "Moosey Fate!" I keep wanting to write that in somewhere, but I can't. Anyway, this sorry excuse for a fanfic will once again have another review from Lynne-chan! Anyway, I am assuming I will have to continue the story without NiGHTS, all my comedy relief lies with Bob and The Voice. Ok, I'm done.  
  
Disclaimer: Those of us out there stupid enough to believe that I own SM and Escaflowne raise your hands! Of course, this is a computer screen there's no way I can possibly see those hands!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Seven: Flight Through Australia-Something Went Really Wrong  
  
  
Morning came, as it normally would. Van took the reins of the camel this time and Hitomi just held on to Van. Chibi Usa and Ami were on their way and the others paired up as expected. They made their way north toward the city of Cairo, where they took a break.  
  
Ami was just happy as ever! They got to see the sights of Egypt and although they were on break, Ami couldn't rest.  
  
"Really, Ami-chan. You're like Usagi when she has a mountain of food placed in front of her and besides, you're letting this little detour cloud your judgement. . ." Luna decided it was no use. Although Ami was the only one who wanted to go look around the market place and such she eventually talked one other in going with her.   
  
"Ami, what is so great about this place that has you acting like you're wired on caffeine or something?" Hitomi just about had enough of this.  
  
"Hitomi! We're only going to be here for a short while and perhaps never again, I want to enjoy myself here." Ami brought up a good point and Hitomi nodded.   
  
"Ok, I'll go with you in a few minutes." Hitomi said. She was busy searching for her CD player. For that few minutes she was going to relax and not act like she was with a tour group.   
  
(AN: If you want to go somewhere and actually enjoy wherever you're going at your own pace, don't go on tour! It will have you totally exhausted and your internal clock will be forever screwed up. I speak from personal experience.)  
  
"I'll go with you, Ami." Folken volunteered.   
  
"Oh, ok." Ami said, a little shocked that he decided to go and he of all people. The cat twins that follow him everywhere didn't even get up, they looked like they were dying from heat.  
  
"Where to?" Folken asked.  
  
"Oh, just around the corner and back, we can't wander too far for safety reasons," Ami stated, 'and for fear of getting lost.' She thought. Folken followed, having about as much of idea of where they were going as Ami did.  
  
Hitomi hadn't notice them leave, and Van thought Hitomi would be upset if they left without her. He tried to get Hitomi's attention by calling her name, the music was too loud so that didn't work. He finally ended up punching her in the shoulder, which was a pretty stupid thing to do.  
  
"Ow! What do you want?!" The angry teenager yelled, turning of her CD player.  
  
"Ami and Folken left together already." Van stated. Merle left his side to go sit in the shade with Naria and Eriya who were now panting.  
  
"Oh well, I didn't really want to get up and walk around in this heat anyway."  
Hitomi commented.  
  
"They went around the corner where we can't see them." Van started sounding a little angry seeing that Hitomi could care less.  
  
"So?"   
  
"So, we can't see them and they're alone together." Van was growing impatient. Not only was fighting usually the last thing on Hitomi's mind but also the current situation her friend was in. Her eyes widened in realization. As if reading one another's minds they both jumped off their seat and darted down the crowded alley way.  
  
"Hey, where are you guys going?" Allen yelled at them.  
  
"Around the corner!" Hitomi yelled back.  
  
"We'll be back!" Van added.  
  
"Umm ok." He said and continued to rest.  
  
  
  
Ami had found some pretty silks that she was showing Folken. She told him about some of Egypt's long history and why she found it so interesting, as best as she could explain it. About the time Folken decided they should head back, Van and Hitomi smacked right into him, knocking him into the next stall.  
  
"Um..Nice for you guys to join us." Ami said.  
  
"Yeah..." Hitomi was a little dizzy, but she landed on something soft. That soft object was Folken. Van managed to sit up, without realizing he was sitting on Hitomi. "Van, you're squashing me." Hitomi gasped.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Van got up and then helped Hitomi up. Ami offered a hand up to Folken, who politely accepted.  
  
"We were just about to head back. Ami thinks its time we get out of here and to where we're supposed to be." He told the young two, who were feeling kinda stupid for suspecting something bad would occur. Hitomi reasoned with herself that since Folken was really a nice guy anyway and that he and Ami had a common foe there was nothing to worry about, but Van was worried about something else. . .  
  
  
  
Shortly after just leaving Cairo, Bob had notified his master that they were going to get closer to him eventually, and he wanted to kill off the earth slowly so that no one would notice until it was too late. Sailor Mercury would find her way to him much faster than that. A few other creatures blocked the road they were about to take out of Cairo city limits.  
  
"Oh no, the idiots are back." Ami sighed.  
  
They resembled Bob, but weren't quite as large. They were large in number, though, and surrounded their little caravan in seconds. Allen and Van drew their swords, Naria and Eriya stood guard of Folken. Ami was thinking of a plan of escape when Luna's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Minna! Henshin yo!" Which translates to, "Everyone! Transform!" for those of us who don't speak Japanese.  
  
"Moon Crisis Make Up!" Chibi Moon shouted and with an instant, Super Sailor Chibi Moon took her place.   
  
(AN: Although SM is now Eternal, Chibi Moon is still just Super. Really, you even get a chance to go up against her in the Stars puzzle game, she is so hard to beat!)  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!" Ami transformed, and Hitomi was relieved for a moment that she wasn't alone for the whole powers thing.  
  
"Ai to segino! Sera fuku bishoujo senshi! Sailor Chibi Moon, tsuki ni kawatte, Oshiokyo!" Chibi Moon finished the famous speech (which translates to "I am the agent of Love, a pretty soldier in a Sailor suit! Sailor Chibi Moon. In the name of the moon I'll punish you!" my version isn't entirely correct, I should have put in Mirai, meaning future in somewhere, but I can't just ditch a classic!)  
  
"Chibi Moon," Mercury began, "next time, forget the speech." The blue senshi gestured to the many confused faces.  
  
"Oh, right!" Chibi Moon felt foolish enough at the moment, then one of the monsters lunged at her. She didn't have enough time to dodge and in an instant, Chibi Moon was pinned to the sand. She struggled in its grasp but didn't have the strength to move off. It was looking pretty grim for Chibi Moon, but Allen managed to dig his sword in the creature's back. It howled in pain just before turning to dust. Allen helped Chibi Moon up.  
  
Two of the creatures swarmed around Hitomi. She didn't really seemed that interested in the current situation. When two of them positioned themselves opposite of one another Hitomi knew what to do next. They lunged for her, and she just ducked. The creatures knocked heads and Hitomi made a clean get away.  
  
'It's amazing how often that move works!' Hitomi silently cheered to herself as the two creatures fell limp. She was a little surprised to see them turn to ice the next second. She watched as Sailor Mercury brought out her harp and encased two others in ice.   
  
Van drove his sword into two others which also howled in pain before dying off. Bob was not liking this at all. They were winning! And to top it all off, he Sailor Mercury was having no trouble at all keeping the monsters away.  
  
"Stop this instant!" Bob cried, and suddenly everyone stopped to look at him. Bob pulled out a pair of shades and put them on. "You aren't supposed to win!"  
  
"Says who?" Hitomi was the bold one who would ask. She had nothing to fear from these monsters, they were stupid and weak. Ami proved that much.  
  
"Me master! That's who!" He yelled back.   
  
"What's the deal with the shades?" Hitomi decided to ask, sensing the beast was becoming flustered with anger, this could help confuse it. "Are you trying to be a rap star or somethin'?"  
  
Van had never heard of a rap star, but under the circumstances, decided to ask later.  
  
"Hey, shut up you Ms. Cleo wannabe!" It yelled back. Luna, Chibi Moon, and Mercury were laughing at this. Hitomi lightened up as well. "Stop laughing before I blow you all to Kingdom Come!" They burst out laughing, which made Bob feel even more uncomfortable. It's hard to make a serious threat when you have people laughing at your insults.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hitomi managed to say between laughs, "but no one in their right mind would believe Miss Cleo." This made Bob feel even worse. He pulled out, from behind his back, a glowing red orb.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" He was asking Hitomi, who unfortunately for Bob, had no fear of him in the least.  
  
"Ooh, it's pretty. What is it?" She said still laughing, Van was a little confused but he felt no immediate danger until he saw the orb.  
  
"This will all send you away where you'll never be a bother to me or my master ever again!" Then Hitomi stopped realizing that he was serious. Mercury and Chibi Moon did too. As Bob thought they would, they all jumped in to defend one another for what they thought would be a horrific blast.  
  
Hitomi didn't hear anything, she wondered if anything had happened at all. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she could tell what happened. When she opened them they were in some kind of weird negative demention! She found Van, who slowly opened his eyes and was over all shocked. Hitomi gripped his shirt and Van put an arm around her. Suddenly they were falling, the ground far beneath them. Van furled his wings and made a soft landing in what looked like more desert.  
  
Hitomi stood up slowly. She looked around for Ami and the others but didn't see them. She yelled their names, but heard nothing come back. There were mesa like hills and mountains, but most of the area was flat and it looked a lot like . . .  
  
"The outback..." Hitomi whispered. It did look a lot like the outback, but she wasn't entirely sure.   
  
"What?" Van asked.  
  
"Oh, um, this just looks like the Australian Outback, that's all."  
  
"Is that another place on the Mystic Moon you've never been to before?"  
  
"Yes. It is. I've seen and hear a lot about it though." She fell silent.  
  
"Do you think the others could be around here?" His wings slowly disappeared.  
  
"It's possible or they might have been sent somewhere else."  
  
  
  
Sydney Beach, Australia -  
  
Ami was laying facedown in the sand. She picked herself up and spit some of the sand out. Some of the locals were curious about her, but didn't dare go up and ask if she was ok. She wiped some of the sand off her face and looked around.  
  
'I'm not dead yet.' She thought. 'Where am I?' She spotted Folken and the cats had attracted a bit too much attention to themselves. Folken was beginning to panic as the crowd grew thick around him. 'Here I go to rescue the macho guy.'  
  
"All right folks, nothing to see here!" Ami said, pushing her way through the crowd, "they're just practicing for the Broadway show you've heard so much about!" She made it to the front. The cats buried their faces in Folken's green shirt. "Come on, your manager wants to speak with you. You know he said no more stunts like this now come on!" Ami grabbed Folken's wrists and pulled hard, he wanted to ask what that was all about, but he decided it was best not to bring up the subject just yet. Naria tugged on the right side of his shirt while Eriya held the left. Ami dragged the three through the crowd and off the beach to a more quiet and secure area.  
  
"Ok, now that that's over with." Ami sighed in relief.   
  
"What was that all about and what's Broadway?" He looked to Ami who appeared to be a little stressed.  
  
"Oh, they were curious about Naria and Eriya and since you were with them you got caught up with it." She explained.  
  
"Oh, yes, you mentioned to us before that you didn't have people that looked like us." Naria said.  
  
"Uh huh. But there is a Broadway show in which people dress up to look like you. As long as we stick to that story we shouldn't have much trouble."   
"Why?" Eriya asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know, probably because if we told them the truth they wouldn't believe us." Ami glanced at a billboard sign that read the name of the city and beach. "Oh, we're in Australia. Direct flight from the desert to here." She commented.  
  
"Should we look for Van and the others?" Eriya suggested.  
  
"Capital idea!" Ami said.  
  
"Great, well, I suppose you can probably tell us more about this place then?"  
Folken asked.  
  
"No, I have a better idea, and one more affordable. We'll take a tour around town with a tour guide, that way we get to see the whole city and we won't miss Van and the others if they're here anyway. Plus you'll get to learn more about this place."  
  
"Ok. Let's go." And they left to go join a tour group.  
  
***  
  
In the next chapter we'll find Millerna and the rest on Mars! Bleh! No way, the whole mission to Mars thing has been done to death, and I'm trying to stay focused on what's happening right now. So far, Van and Hitomi are stuck in the Outback and we left off with a tour in Sydney. We'll find out what happened to everyone else in the next chapter. Ja 'til later!  
  
STC 


	8. NRA: National Run Around

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
AN: I just got back from the hospital and do I feel great? That was a question, not a statement. Check out the question mark! For those actually concerned for my health, don't worry. I'm a Junior Volunteer and I stay at the Information Desk. Prove me wrong. This statement is a lie. Good luck! Now on with Chapter 8!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or Escaflowne, if I could think of a more clever way to put that I would.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Eight: NRA: National Run Around  
  
Merle awoke to find Luna, Millerna, Allen, Chid, and Chibi Usa sprawled about on the cold ground. Merle awoke each one. When they came too, they noticed it was nightfall and when they saw the Earth and the Moon in the sky they knew they were back. When they noticed that the Fanel brothers and the two girls were missing they explored the plane they were on calling their names, but nothing turned up.   
  
"Do you suppose they're on Gaea too?" Chibi Usa just stared into the night.  
  
"If they are, and if they're alive they'll come back to Fanelia." Allen said.  
  
  
  
On the Outback -  
  
They had been walking for hours and growing tired and hot in the ever warm sun. Van magically got his red shirt back (plot hole!) and Hitomi had to take off that jacket thing of her school uniform to keep from over heating. She put is over her head in hopes of providing some shade.  
  
"This is as bad as that desert we were in before." Van commented.  
  
Hitomi was panting from lack of water and strain on her legs for walking so long. She almost thought they were walking in circles but then also remembered that the Outback is fairly vast and that there was no way to tell for sure.  
  
  
Meanwhile -  
  
"Well, that was the biggest waste of three hours in my life!" Ami was rather unhappy. Not only was the tour really, really boring, but the guy they were with wouldn't stop singing songs from Cats.  
  
"Don't forget that was your idea." Eriya pointed out.  
  
"I wasn't going to deny that it was my idea, I'm just saying it was a huge waste of time and we didn't find Van or anyone else."  
  
"Perhaps if we fly we'll be able to find them easier." Folken suggested.  
  
"Flying was the first idea we had, we through it out because we barely had enough for one . . ." Ami couldn't finish her thought. She was too shocked, or rather, staring in awe as Folken opened his wings.   
  
(AC: Wings! Hoo ha!)  
  
"I should be back in no time." He was going to leave their sheltered area when he wasn't all that certain if going out in public.  
  
"What? Scared of all the attention you're going to attract?" Ami was guessing, but it made Folken nervous.  
  
"Umm...I'm afraid of getting killed for this." He gestured to his wings.  
  
"You don't have much to fear, because Angels are considered a good thing."  
  
"Erm, right I forgot that Hitomi mentioned that once." He was about to walk out again when Ami stopped him by tugging lightly on one of his wings.  
  
"You will still attract a lot of unwanted attention if you just walk out into the crowded streets. It would be best if you gained altitude on the city, that way we don't have a swarm of Christians after you." Folken wasn't sure if this was true, but he decided not to take any chances. He took Ami into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" She was a little panicked. Naria and Eriya laughed at Ami's rising concern.  
  
"I'm taking you with me. You, being the expert without wings will tell me how low is too low and how high is too high." He stated. He spread his wings and flew out going high enough that no one on the streets would see him.  
  
"Ok, we're high enough." Folken guessed so by the way Ami said that and how hard she suddenly gripped him when they got there.   
  
"Tell me if you see anything." And so, each of the knights no, wait! Folken flew over the city looking down for anyone that might look familiar to them.  
They looked for about an hour before turning back. Folken was tired and Ami wasn't easing her grip.  
  
"Any luck?" the silver twin asked.  
  
"None." He replied.  
  
"For all we know they could be in the outback." Ami said. "Then again they could also be anywhere else." She discarded the idea of then asking Folken to fly to the out back to look.   
  
  
In the Outback -  
  
"Please, please let us find civilization!" Hitomi yelled into the great, wide blue yonder. Van just stared at her. "Ok, stupid idea."  
  
"What are we looking for again?"  
  
"Anything to get us out of here!" She was yelling and didn't realize it.  
  
"Umm..ok. Well, I suppose I could fly us out a good distance, I feel great now." Van said, this time taking his shirt off before brining his wings out.  
  
"Are you sure, Van? Maybe we should wait until evening before going out."  
  
"No. I want to use as much daylight time as possible." With that he picked Hitomi up and took off towards the horizon.  
  
  
Near the City....  
  
  
"If this doesn't work it's not my fault!" Ami said. They had decided to head out towards this Outback that Ami had mentioned earlier.  
  
"Of course not, if anything happens it's my fault." Folken comforted. "By the way, when am I going to get my prize?"   
  
Ami didn't know what to say. What prize? "What do you mean?"   
  
"Remember back in the desert when you said I won a prize but you didn't have one and then I said I'd think of something just as good?"  
  
"Oh, that." She paused for a moment. "Did you think of anything?" Cars were zooming past them on the road out to the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Er, ok." Ami was watching the cars go by, and the sun was beginning to set. "I've got a faster way to do this."   
  
"Oh, another tour?" It was the gold twin this time.  
  
"No...I could use my computer and visor to find the people we're looking for."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'll explain. Later." Ami got out her transformation pen and transformed. She got out her computer and turned on her visor and started looking for Hitomi. She punched a few keys and waited for the computer to find it's radius of search. Folken and the cats sat down waiting for Ami to do something. Anything. She was still waiting for the computer to finish it's search. This wasn't easy, she had to find something specific about Hitomi that would tear her apart from all the other human beings. After a few minutes the street lights came on. The computer finished it's first search that included most of the east coast of Australia. She then decided the Outback.   
  
After about 20 minutes of waiting the computer turned up with something that matched the characteristics that Ami was looking for, the computer brought up a map of location that showed they were moving quickly to the west.  
  
"I found them, or Hitomi at least. She's moving rather quickly to the west coast though."   
  
"How do we get there?" Folken asked.  
  
"We persuade somebody to give us a lift."   
  
  
On Gaea -  
  
"Lord Van still hasn't returned!" She was clawing at Allen's shirt.  
  
"Calm down, Merle." He said while preying her off.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" She was in hysterics.   
  
"I'm sure they're on their way, we just have to wait a bit longer, Merle."  
  
"You better be right!" She was about read to pounce on the next person who spoke.  
  
"In the meantime you can go help Millerna with some of the business of the castle." He suggested. Merle sighed and wandered off to find Millerna.  
  
  
In Australia -  
  
"I never knew you were such a risk taker, Ami." Folken commented on the current scene. Ami had persuaded someone in taking them in their helicopter to where the computer indicated that Hitomi was going.  
  
"This is unusual." Ami said.  
  
"Very." The pilot said, hoping that he wasn't going to become an ice cube like his pickup truck. His bran new truck was going to rust!  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is an emergency." She said.  
  
"Yeah, well you could have borrowed the helicopter from the hospital." He grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, well, you could have just been a nice caring citizen." Ami shot back.  
  
"Enough of this Ice Witch!" He just wanted Ami to leave him alone, which wouldn't occur for the next two hours.   
  
"If you want the autograph from Sailor Moon, you'll shut up and drive." Ami threatened, especially when she found out after she had accidentally frozen his van in an attempt to create a block of ice for the guy, that he was a really big fan of Sailor Moon.   
  
"Oh, fine, but I really wish you hadn't frozen my bran new truck." He whined.  
  
"I'll find a way to pay you back." She said. It was about three in the morning when they reached the spot where Hitomi had stopped for the night.   
  
  
"Thanks for the ride, I'm sorry about your truck, I won't let her do it again!" Folken yelled over the noise of the helicopter. Ami rolled her eyes. They had him stop a few feet from where Hitomi was. They walked over and found Van with her. They were asleep under the overhang of a rock, sheltered for the night.  
  
Folken was about to lean down and shake them awake, but Ami had a much more fun idea, although sleep looked and sounded really good at this time, they had to get to Tokyo!  
  
Ami leaned down next to Hitomi's ear and shouted, "wake up Hitomi, you're gonna be late for school!"  
  
Hitomi shot up and hit her head, hard, on the rock above. "OW! What the heck was that for!" She demanded when she noticed it was Ami.  
  
"You're awake, that's good. Come, we have to get to Tokyo." She pulled Hitomi up, Van followed still half asleep. "In a few hours we should reach a town and stores should be open by then too, so we can get something to eat."  
  
"Ah, who are you, Ami-chan? The travel guide from hell?" Hitomi was rubbing the part of her head that struck the rock while attempting to wake up a bit more.  
  
"No, but you're close." Ami used the aqua illusion to make an ice pact for Hitomi's bruised skull. They continued walking in the darkness until morning when they finally reached that town!  
  
***  
  
Finally, I have finished chapter eight! I didn't just get back from the hospital this day, I got back Thursday. I'm there, four to eight every other Thursday. I came to a slight road block when I was typing this and just yesterday I went to Medford. So, I took some time off writing this chapter.  
In the next chapter Bob will make yet another appearance! Our small group will finally reach Tokyo, and I'll be closing down the story! Hoo ha!  
  
STC 


	9. Hanging On the Edge of Tomorrow

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
AN: Here's chapter nine and we're winding down now. I should finish this within the next chapter or so, let's hope this story doesn't take a turn for the worst. Oh, and the chapter title comes from a part in the Sonic Adventure 2 theme: Live and Learn.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Nine: Hanging On the Edge of Tomorrow  
  
Things were starting calm down, Ami finally let Hitomi get some rest seeing how purple her forehead had become in the early morning hours. They reached a town but still had about four hours before any stores would open.   
  
While the others talked about everything under the sun, Hitomi dreamt.  
  
She was standing in the middle of a bustling crowd. She wondered where she was for a moment and was about to ask someone when her hand went right through him, then buildings across the way erupted in flames.  
  
People were running by as fast as they could, just to get away from the danger. Hitomi tried to follow but flames cut her off from safety. Smoke filled her eyes and she couldn't see. She couldn't breath. There was no way out. 'What's going on?!' her mind screamed as the buildings beside her started crumbling away. Glass was flying everywhere, some pieces cut her legs and hands.   
  
Suddenly, she was out. No cuts or anything as such. It was strange, then she saw those creatures again. They were jumping from person to person, cutting down men, women, and children.  
  
She was trapped, again. She couldn't move, she was nothing but a specter wherever she was now. A shadow creature emerged, covered in robes and no face visible. Then she saw Ami, or rather, Sailor Mercury. The thing walked ever closer to her, but she stood her ground.  
  
Sailor Mercury called forth her most powerful attack and it didn't do a thing. The shadowed figure just stood there, perhaps with an unimpressed look on its face, Hitomi couldn't tell for sure.  
  
The figure took another steep towards Mercury. It stopped, then it showed its hands, which were just bone, nothing more. Then it ended right there. Everything was gone in a split second and Hitomi woke up.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream. . ." Hitomi mumbled.  
  
"What was it about?" Van asked.   
"The end of the world, I'm going back to sleep now." And Hitomi curled up again expecting to go to sleep when a hand grabbed those two loose hairs on the top of her head and yanked her awake again.  
  
"Wake up, stupid!" Naira yelled in her ear. Hitomi was awake, we kinda.  
  
"Huh, what was that for?"   
  
"Usually when you have these kind of dreams something bad usually happens afterward." Van said.   
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Hitomi was bitter about being violently awakened.  
  
"It's creepy so stop it." Ami said, expecting to get a reaction there was barely any.  
  
"Uh huh." Hitomi said. "Oh, you were in my dream again. And. . . Oh fuzzy . ."  
  
"What? Was it all a dream or really a vision?" Van was fearful for what could happen but tried his best not to show it.  
  
"No, Van. It was all the fault of that damn rock I hit my head on." She said coldly. He had a perplexed look on his face. "Of course it was a vision!" She shouted and when she did the pain came back making her grasp her head.  
  
(AN: Confused Van is fun!)  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, yet again!  
  
The voice was upset that his atom smasher orb only opened a porthole to another part of the planet. The annoying Sailor was coming! What was convenient now was that their group was now smaller, the psychic girl was now injured and no one else could get in the way that would do major harm.  
  
"You know, sir . . ." It was Bob, trying to make a point of something.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I think those were the interdementional transportation orbs we ordered on e-bay, not the atom smasher ones we were supposed to get from Amazon." He held up a beat up box with "Interdementional Transportation Orbs: Guaranteed to cut the time it takes to travel on Concord in half!"  
  
"Oh, bloody hell! What happened to the atom smasher ones then?" The voice asked.  
  
"Well, I think you used them all to destroy the Golden Gate and Bay Bridge."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that now. And the news said it was an earthquake that did all the damage." He laughed one of those deep bad-guy laughs.  
  
"Well, if you have any more of those orbs left use them to bring that Sailor Senshi and her annoying little group to us. I've been waiting and hoping since chapter one that she'd be dead, but nooooo! The author HAD to give the good guys a chance." He continued talking to himself about how everything went wrong since chapter one. Bob quietly slipped out the back.  
  
  
Back to wherever the main characters are supposed to be . . .  
  
"With out luck we'll run into those funky looking creatures again." Eriya commented and sure enough she was right, because right before them appeared the great Bob! Well, not that great.  
  
"Hoo ha!" Bob said.  
  
"It's you, again . . ." Folken was definitely tired of this.  
  
"How are you gentlemen?" Bob said. Ami and Hitomi glanced at one another.  
  
"Go away, we're tired and we just want breakfast." Hitomi summed up how she was feeling.  
  
"Um. No, I have to bring you to my master!" Bob held out another one of those orbs. Ami backed away, as did the others. "Ha ha!" Without much warning the orb shattered and they found themselves out of time and space.  
  
  
They reappeared in unfriendly ground. It was Bob's master, his hands hung slightly to his sides. Bare bone shown, nothing else was visible except for the layers and layers of robes.  
  
"So good of you all to join me. Don't worry, as a messenger of death we'll meet again and again in the underworld." All went quiet for when he spoke. Hitomi froze, as did everyone else. Fear gripped them all as if this was the end and it probably was.  
  
***  
  
End Chapter Nine! Hoo ha! I'm having some trouble as to how I will write the final fight and how to end it well enough to satisfy everyone reading this story and namely the author, who can't stand bad endings. See ya all in Chapter 10!  
  
STC 


	10. Doom!

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
AN: It seems as if this is it. The final battle. . . Muahahaha *cough, hack, wheeze ok, I'm good! Although I doubt that this story has gained much attention, I have made a promise to write until it is finished, unlike the good writers that write one or two chapters and don't bother updating for another year and only add one more chapter then six months later something new. In short, you're stuck with this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the ever awesome Sailor Moon or Escaflowne.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Ten: Doom!  
  
The atmosphere was as cold as ice in that room. Hitomi felt the chill upon her legs and face. She wrapped her arms around her to keep warm. She was wondering how many strong transitions from warm to cold she would have to make. Being cold or warm wasn't the most important thing right now.   
  
Ami was trying to form a plan of action and could double as an escape but she observed there was only one door leading out and that had thick bars crossing it. She supposed that she would have to face this thing down - without help, and defeat it in order to get everyone else out safely. She kept her eyes on the being in front of her.  
  
"Is it cold in here for you?" The Voice was asking Hitomi, who nodded in response. "Well, you'll be dead in a few minutes so do you think you can bear with the cold until then?" Hitomi glared at him (glaring's fun!)  
  
"You're never going to get away with this, ya know." Hitomi said bitterly.  
  
"I am death, I can get away with just about anything."   
  
"Hitomi," Ami whispered, "why'd you say that?"  
  
"I dunno, I just thought it sounded good." She replied, slightly shivering.  
  
"Oh, well that makes sense."  
  
"Are you ready to die, Sailor Senshi?" The Voice said taking a step forward.  
  
"No, I'm not! What kind of a question is that?" Ami yelled.  
  
"Well, if you are ready to die that makes it easier to kill you." The rest happened rather quickly, the creature in robes rushed at Ami who didn't get the idea to move out of the way until it was too late to make any move.   
  
What happened next was pretty incredible too. I tell ya, it was the coolest thing! Too bad ya couldn't see it. Anyway, Folken jumped in the path of the reaper creature (hey, it rhymed!). The thing held Folken tight by his neck.  
  
"Hey, you can't do that!" Van yelled at the thing.  
  
"Of course I can, the penalty for the obstruction of death is death."  
  
"Is all you ever think about is death?" Van was angry from fearing that death would befall (which is kind of had) on his brother once again.  
  
"Why, yes." And the thing proceeded to squeeze his neck. Folken's eyes went wide from not being able to breath. It was the initial shock of not being able to do the simplest of things living beings do, that gave him that reaction. Suddenly he felt the grip of the hard, bonny hand loosen and fall away. He fell to the floor gasping and coughing. He took in a deep breath and looked over to where the creature fell against a wall covered in ice. He looked to the other side to see Ami in a different clothing. Naria and Eriya rushed to his side.  
  
The creature broke out of his ice prison, some of his robe tearing away with the broken pieces of ice. His head was clearly exposed and he was clearly dead, as Hitomi had inferred from her vision. Now all she needed to know was how to kill a bringer of death.  
  
Perhaps you could take of its head? If it was already dead how does merely taking off its head kill the beast? This was confusing poor Hitomi. Somewhere in the back of her mind it seemed that chopping its head off was the right thing to do, but if she was wrong and the bonny creature could put itself together again it would ensure them a long, agonizing death.  
  
If she didn't try something they would probably die anyway. Sailor Mercury's attacks only seemed to slow it down. The ice didn't freeze him anymore. It was just blasts of cold looking water that were deflected off a very long and broad sword he created. Folken was doing what he could - without the sword. His efforts were seemingly useless.   
  
Van charged against the skeleton, now in shredded robes from all the ice blasts. The great sword of Fanelia was no match for the super natural broad sword. Van's sword snapped like a twig upon impact. The creature's free hand took Van by his shirt and threw him against the far wall.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi screamed, Van tried to stand up but fell forward catching himself as he fell on the ground. She rushed to his side and helped him up.  
  
By this time Ami was thinking that she should use her awesome and spiffy attack (please, you should know my writing style by now) against it. The attack was a last ditch effort as she was already exhausted from repeated dodging and other ice attacks. This would most likely knock her out and should she never wake up this time, she wanted to be sure she was ready to go. How many people wish to die young?  
  
Folken had had it. He was beyond exhausted, mostly from the running around to keep up with Mercury. He finally collapsed against a wall, for some support. He sat there panting trying to think of a way to save Ami. She still owed him.   
  
From the very beginning it looked as if this fight would be hard. Now it looked like there was no hope, that all they had believed in was nothing and they would try in vain for nothing, because it would all be gone and there wasn't a thing any of them could do! Hopelessly outmatched, Sailor Mercury was slowly wearing down and when she couldn't go any further it would be over. The skeleton took a few more slashes at her, she managed to dodge them all so far. Ami hadn't noticed that she was backed into a wall with no where else to go. It cut her off from any possible escapes, he knew. Mercury looked franticly for an opening and when her eyes rested on him he knew she couldn't go anywhere else.  
  
He thrust the sword, aiming for her heart. Although cut off from any good escapes she still had a little room to dodge. Not enough, unfortunately, the blade pierced her upper arm instead, cutting into her biceps. She screamed in pain, of course, and fear when she watched the blood come drooling out of the open wound, with the sword still intact.  
  
He ripped the sword away, and Ami covered the gaping wound with her free hand as best she could. Escape would be harder to manage, since the blood was not stopping quickly enough and there was no adequate way to bandage it at the moment. For a second Ami wished this was a mere nightmare and she could just wake up in her bed and see that everything was the way it was before she went to sleep. She looked at the sword. Ami had noticed that it wasn't normal before. The blade was giving off some kind of heat energy. She noticed it felt hot when it plunged into her arm instead of her chest. The bleeding wasn't slowing in the least, and if the blade was truly hot as it felt the wound should have been cauterized almost the instant it was pulled free. Shouldn't it?  
  
"This is fun, I wish I could do this more often. Alas, you only have one life to spend and this is it." He watched Ami clamp her free hand down as hard as possible, hoping that pressure would stop the bleeding. "I should probably tell you, there's no way to stop the blood from leaving your body. The power of this sword is one of death, it creates wounds that do not heal."  
  
He was laughing as Ami not only started paling from the loss of blood but also in realization that he was really going to finish her off either quickly or slowly. He continued his laughter as Ami staggered to a standing position. Then it was quiet. The foul creature was now the one with a look of shock and surprise written on his bonny face. The half end of the Fanelian sword was sticking through the neck base. It was quiet for a few seconds, nothing moved and nothing really breathed for that matter. The creature then screamed. It was so loud and awful Ami almost covered her ears but then remembered all the blood and just bared with the awful sound. It stopped, the sword twisted out, and the creature gasped for air. The sword then came back, a ringing sound filling the air followed by the thud of a skull rolling on the glassy, scuffed floor. Ami looked up to see who it was that had stopped the being from finishing her off then and there. She expected Van, the sword being his and all, she hoped it was Folken. For one reason or another, she wanted that person to be Folken. When the tall figure in the tattered robes collapsed a ragged looking Hitomi was standing behind it, holding the broken sword of Fanelia.  
  
  
***  
  
It is now the end of Chapter Ten. Hoo ha! It's about time Hitomi did something in this story, don't you agree? Especially since she and Ami are like my two main characters. In the next chapter, things aren't working as well as before. The enemy may have been defeated, but how are things going to get back to normal. We will see the impact of my reaper's acts on Earth and find out what happens with Ami. Oh, dang, I just revealed a little too much on that on. Umm. . .Some stuff is like going to happen with the other characters too. . . and they still have to get back to Gaea!  
  
STC 


	11. WAKE UP, STUPID! WAKE UP!

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
AN: Welcome to another fun-filled chapter where even MORE stuff will happen. I actually had someone else review this story other than Lynne-chan, who's been on a small break from the insanity here. Anyway, Thanks Myst-Lady for your input! Well, we're seeing a little Ami and Folken romance kind of starting, but I'm not sure what I will do with it, as I have never really written a romance before. Feel free to hate me if this really does suck!  
  
Disclaimer: I lost the disclaimer. Refer back to the last chapter for one.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Eleven: WAKE UP, STUPID! WAKE UP!  
  
  
Indeed, it was Hitomi who struck the vile villain down while Van was out of commission at the moment. Although Hitomi always heard she was the one with the special power, when she picked up that sword and used it to defeat the creature bent on destroying the world as we know it, it was then Hitomi felt as if she had any real power. That scared her. Although the creature itself was unfeeling and was going to kill her friend, it felt good to have killed it. What scared Hitomi so much is that instead of the super natural it could have been a man. She didn't want to feel good about something as horrible as killing. The sword fell from her hand and she collapsed.  
  
  
  
In Fanelia, just because Asturia isn't that great!  
  
Merle was either crying or angry. That, of course, was due to the disappearance of Van. He, Hitomi and the others were not back yet and it had nearly been a week's time.   
  
"Merle-" Allen was about to ask her where his pink sword was. He saw Merle had it.  
  
"Unless this has to do with Lord Van, I don't want to hear it!" She yelled at him, he didn't jump back until she pounced near him with the sword in her hands.   
  
"Can I have my sword back at least?" Whimpered Allen.  
  
"Eh, sure, I don't want it." Merle sheathed the sword and throw it back to the blond knight.  
  
"Thanks. You, know I have a feeling that Van will return soon." Allen said.  
  
Merle's ears perked up. "How do you know?!" She demanded.  
  
"Van has a talent for showing up when you least suspect it." He walked away, leaving a slightly confused Merle.   
  
"Wait, if Allen suspects Van will come back because no one did before, and Van shows up when you least suspect it and Allen suspects then Van will never come back!" In realizing this error in Allens wording with her messed up logic (actually logic often used by the author) Merle ran after him to beat him into thinking Van wasn't coming back any time soon, again.  
  
  
Back on Earth  
  
Hitomi wasn't waking up, Van hadn't fully recovered from the blows he was dealt yet, Folken and the cats were still catching their breath, and as promised, the wound on Ami's arm wasn't healing. Folken did his best to bandage the cut with an article of clothing that wasn't drenched in sweat.   
  
It was apparent how pale her face was after about ten minutes. Hitomi was well enough, except for the fact that she was unconscious. Van was bruised and couldn't stand very well. Folken and the cats were the only ones they could depend on for help.  
  
"I'm going to find a way out." He announced, being able to stand without his legs buckling from exhaustion.  
  
"Wha-wait!" He looked back at Ami. "The initial enemy may have been defeated, but what if more of those other creatures are still out there. You don't have a weapon and you're likely to get yourself killed." Ami was near tears, from all the previous events and this.  
  
"I'm not going to get killed. I'm going to arm myself as well." Ami was a little angry and confused by his words. He walked over to where the broken sword lie. "I'm going to use this, just in case those things are around, as you say. Stay here and try not to moved too much. I will be back." He was just about to leave when Ami stopped him one more time.  
  
"I'm coming with you." She stated firmly.  
  
"No, you're not. You're injured and losing blood. It would be more dangerous for you to go." Ami was getting up with the look of protest in her eyes. Folken put the sword aside and walked over to her. "You promised me something before all of this. I want you to stay here for me and don't die." Ami suddenly realized what all the blood loss had done to her. When she stood there she felt a wave of dizziness hit her. Folken eased her back down, and told Naria to watch over Hitomi and Ami and for Eriya to keep an eye on Van.  
The two complied and Folken left.  
  
  
On his way through the long corridor he noticed that it was very dark, except for the few lanterns that lit the way. It was a long journey and he wondered if this was the best way to go if there was a way out this way. It wasn't long after that thought that he came to the door. Could this be the way out? Perhaps. He pushed on the door, then pulled on it, unsure about how it was supposed to open. The door didn't budge. He wondered if it was locked or something. Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder that made him jump. It was Hitomi!  
  
"You're alive! I mean, awake." He said, too surprised.  
  
"Shock, shock. Surprise, surprise." She said in a flat tone.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, you made Ami promise she had to stay behind so she ran a search on her computer and found a way out." Hitomi stated.   
  
"Oh? Where is it?" Folken asked. Hitomi moved passed him and slid the giant door to the side. Folken was shocked and amazed.  
  
"How'd you do that?" He said, while looking on down the mountains into the night.  
  
"It's one of those sliding doors. You can't push 'em or pull 'em or they'll fall off their hinges and won't ever open."  
  
"You amaze me almost every time I see you, Hitomi." She just smiled, and lead Folken back to where the others were.   
  
  
Ami looked as if she would pass out any moment now. They wondered if she would die before morning. Hitomi didn't want to focus on that, she just went over to help Van stand up. Naria and Eriya helped support the young King and Folken carried Ami on his back. No sooner had they gotten outside then Ami fell unconscious. It was now time to panic.  
  
"Folken, calm down. If we can get her down the mountain and to a road quickly enough I might be able to find a phone and call for help." Hitomi didn't like the idea of leaving them, but it was either that or Ami would die, and she didn't have the time to look for a way to counter the magic that kept her bleeding.  
  
As soon as they got down the mountain side, sure enough there was a road. No phone with in a good distance, but there was a sign. They weren't far from Tokyo at all. Well, about ten kilometers. Hitomi instructed them to wait there for her.  
  
"If I'm not back in twenty min-" she thought about her words for a moment. "Don't worry I'll be back in time." With that, she took off down the empty road. It seemed like a lifetime when Folken heard the most awful noise in his life come racing down the empty road. Some mean in uniformed clothing jumped out, Folken though they were being attacked but then Hitomi jumped out with them.  
  
"Folke, it's ok. They're going to take care of Ami and Van." She explained, Folken was immediately questioned by one of the men when he noticed the sword in his hands. Hitomi explained for Folken that he didn't cause the injuries and that the sword was just there to protect them. The man took her word for it as soon as Folken handed him the broken piece. They loaded up the two injured victims, while some others just gawked at the two cat-girls. The head paramedic ushered them back on the ambulance and they left for the hospital.  
  
  
While the nurse spoke well of Van in contrast to Ami. She told them that he had some major bruises that would take some time to heal nothing too serious. While Ami had lost a lot of blood and they were on a shortage of type A blood and couldn't get the wound to stop bleeding very well. She left and then came back to inform them that Ami was now in the OR (Operating Room for those of us who just didn't know!) and they would try to stop the bleeding surgically.  
  
It seemed like a few hours had gone by. There was no more news about Ami. Hitomi told them that no news was usually good news. Folken assumed that Mystic Moon medicine was mediocre. Van came out, with an ice pack and sat down with them.  
  
"It's the most amazing thing, Hitomi. I can hardly feel the pain at all." Van was chipper as he rearranged his ice pack a few times, as the doctors told him it would help with the swelling.  
  
"That's because they gave you pain killers, Van." Hitomi was in an embittered mood at the moment. Inside she was happy that Van was ok, but the fact Ami was not took persistence over that.   
  
"Ami's not doing well, is she?" Van asked. Hitomi just sighed and ignored Van's question. He took her silence as a yes. Folken was explaining to the people how they were from that famous broadway show Ami mentioned in Sydney. Van was curious about that and wanted to ask Hitomi what Folken meant by "broadway show." Seeing her in an especially bad mood changed his mind.  
  
About an hour had gone by without anyword and Hitomi was on the edge of her seat. Then, the nurse came out. She whispered something to Hitomi. Van couldn't hear, but he assumed bad news when Hitomi's eyes widened. Van thought for sure it was bad news. Then Hitomi jumped up and glomped the nurse, who was in a bit of shock to say the least.  
  
Hitomi then rushed down the hall, nearly knocking over about two doctors on her way and rounded into Ami's room where she still lay sleeping. Folken and the rest followed.  
  
"She's ok. That's why you were like . . ." Van stopped then and there.   
  
"Yes, the doctors managed to stop the bleeding and get a blood transfusion going." Hitomi sounded rather calm in contrast to how she was acting earlier, it was probably because Ami was asleep.   
  
"When do you think she'll come around?" Van asked, a doctor from behind filled them in.  
  
"She'll come around when she's to a more stable position." The doctor was a woman, who looked a lot like Ami. "Would you please leave, only immediate family is allowed here for now." She said.  
  
"But we. . ." Hitomi wanted to protest but hospital security came in. She pushed any thoughts of doing something to stay and left quietly for the waiting room where her parents and younger brother were waiting.  
  
  
Inside Ami's room, the doctor stroked her daughters head. She had some things she wanted to ask the other young girl about, but came to the conclusion that things would be explained later. She needed to be with Ami.  
  
Outside Ami's 2nd floor hospital window a pair of glowing yellow eyes watched.  
  
***  
  
Surprisingly, I didn't think this chapter would turn out this way. I was trying to edge toward at least one of the characters being knocked out for the whole chapter. Well, I got two that were out half the chapter each. Close enough, I really didn't think I'd have them confront their families until now. It never crossed my mind to have this end up like this. In short I surprised myself! O.O; Anyway, we'll see what happens next in Chapter Twelve!  
  
STC 


	12. The Return of Bob

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
AN: It has been brought to my attention that I should focus more on what's going on between the cats, Ami, and then Folken. Since I just tend to make all this up as I go. . .(says a lot about me, doesn't it) we'll see if I even get there in this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One for disclaimer.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Return of Bob!  
  
Ami came to about noon the next day. As with most parents, Dr. Mizuno was really worried about Ami and as soon as Ami checked out about three o' clock after a little check up, she jumped all over her daughter about where she had been and who those weird people were with her, all the standard questions most parents ask their kids.   
  
For at least the second time in this story, I think, Ami was stumped. How could she answer? Tell the truth and risk being put in some kind of mental ward or make up something that will get her grounded until she was eighty-three! Decisions, decisions. She went for the next best thing and just said that she's too overwhelmed from the hospital experience to answer. On the bright side Ami found out the other Senshi have been released two days before. None of them were in the mood for a visit at the moment, so Ami just called them up and asked all those usual cliche lines that people say on the phone.  
  
  
Back at Hitomi's place, she had gotten grounded for basically not being any more careful than she was supposed to. Having dealt with her previous experience of leaving without saying anything had lead them to believe she really did go to another planet. Especially with Van, Folken and the cats as proof of it for the second disappearance.  
  
Later that day, Hitomi was babysitting her little brother and to add insult to injury, had to watch Pokemon with him.  
  
"This is so strange." The Gaean's were transfixed on the TV, Hitomi was trying not to fall asleep due to the stupidity of the show.  
  
"If you can believe, Van, that there are TV show's actually better than this." Hitomi commented, her younger brother was use to his sister hating Pokemon, but he had a fun time dragging her out of bed at six in the morning just to watch it with him. Hitomi always complained about it, but her parents always said to be nice to her littler brother, so there was no way out of it. If she wasn't nice to him, she was grounded. If she was grounded she had to be nice to him anyway. It went hand in hand. There was no escape!   
  
Van was fascinated by the things in there house. What interested him the most was the refrigerator. It amazed him how fresh food could stay if it was stuck in there. Mrs. Kanzaki didn't mind that Van was so fascinated by the kitchen machinery. Whenever she was cooking something she'd ask Van to get a particular item and he'd be happy to do it. If it was Hitomi or her brother, she'd have to start WW III just to get them up. The special case was with Hitomi, when she was grounded she'd do anything to avoid having to watch him.  
  
Folken seemed to be very interested in the family mini van. He proposed an idea to cloak it at one point, but Hitomi came up with a long list of cons and why cars weren't really meant to be machines of destruction.   
  
As for the cats, well, they were good! Ami wasn't around which made them feel safe. . . about Folken that is. Although they hadn't acted much against the blue-haired girl earlier, it wasn't until that final fight that Folken really had a look of interest in his eyes other than just making sure she was safe.   
  
What confused them most was that Hitomi was so preoccupied with school it seemed that she was in a royal line working hard not to screw things up when she became her countries leader. Try explaining mandatory school for every person to people who have heard of no such thing! On Gaea, only people of great importance or a lot of money went to school.   
  
(AN: Whether there's truth in this or not, Gaea is like looking into middevil Europe, except with giant robots of mass destruction. Anyhoo, the rich, nobles, and royals were the only ones allowed to attend school as they could afford it. In the late 1700s when the U.S. government discovered that educated people would better fit for the country, just so they wouldn't be stupid and lose their rights, they put in a public school system and it started from there. School's have improved much within the last few hundred years.)  
  
  
Ami was working on finishing her homework, as usual. Things seemed to have returned to normal. She hadn't heard from Hitomi since the hospital incident and wondered if Folken had returned home.   
  
During lunch Ami was trying to finish a reading assignment when Usagi came wailing into her day. Makoto and Minako of course were worried about whatever.   
  
"Luna's missing!" She cried. "She hasn't come back since that night Ami disappeared!!"   
  
It was then Ami did wonder what happened to Luna. If she was still alive. Poor kitty witty! (That's what I think every time I see a dead cat in the road.) She decided then and there that she would have to go by Hitomi's and find out what happened. If she was really psychic and could do that dowsing thing like Van tended to mention now and then, then Luna could be found. She would do it after school today! Right after homework and a good excuse for why she was in the hospital!  
  
  
  
She found her address in the phone book. One would assume that Ami would have known where she lived already due to the whole study-buddy program, but no. Hitomi was the one making the trips to Ami's place, until that wonderfully fateful disaster.   
  
She ended up having to take the metro to her home. She had written down the address so she could follow her way through the many houses. It was an hour after dark when she finally reached the street. The street lights were on and now and then she'd have to stay in the protective glow to see if she was nearing the right house.  
  
She looked at the paper, then looked at the house next door to the one she was in front of. She had come to the right place, now it was simply a matter of courage of going up and asking if Hitomi was even there.  
  
Fortunately for Hitomi, her parents were having a night out and her brother was at a friends house for the night. She was in the kitchen doing the dishes.   
  
Earlier that evening Van had asked Mrs. Kanzaki why she had come down so hard on Hitomi. For a second there, Van thought Hitomi wasn't really loved at all. She explained that she loved Hitomi very much and that was the reason why she was grounded in the first place. Van was probably as confused as Hitomi. If her mother was really so happy that Hitomi was back all right, then why ground her? Apparently the punishment was for scaring her mother. Van could sympathize, she was only grounded for the week anyway.  
  
There was an odd ringing through the house. Hitomi stopped cleaning and went to the door.   
  
"Ami! What are you doing here?" Hitomi was a bit surprised, but happy to see her friend.  
  
"I'm hoping I can find what I'm looking for." She said. Ami had come there in a good enough mood, but if looks could kill! She had grown dead serious for Luna. She hadn't seen or heard anything from Setsuna regarding Chibi Usa either.  
  
"And that would be . . ?"   
  
"I'm trying to find Luna. Her owner is worried sick and I was wondering if Van and everyone went back to Gaea before. . ." She stopped as soon as Van came to the door. "Oh ok . . ." She had no idea of what to say next. The whole Van coming to the door thing changed what she was about to say.  
  
When Naria and Eriya heard Hitomi exclaim Ami when she opened the door they thought of a reason for Folken not to go.  
  
"Lord Folken, come with us. We want to show you something else in Hitomi's home that's really neat!" Naria said, Eriya nodded.  
  
"Well, sure. I'll go get Hitomi to tell us what it is." He said and walked to the door. That idea was a failure. They wouldn't let that girl get too close to him this night!  
  
"What have they found?" Hitomi asked. She had invited Ami in.  
  
"I dunno, they said they noticed something else and wanted me to look at it and I decided it would be best to get you since you would know what it is." He finished as best he could.  
  
"Ok. What'd you find Naria?" The silver twin couldn't think of anything at the moment.  
  
"Oh, just forget it. You have a guest of course." She said, trying to not sound angry over it.  
  
"Oh, right." Hitomi dragged Ami back into the kitchen so they could talk and she could finish the dishes. That would have been great but Folken followed. Van also wandered in after him, and so Naria and Eriya decided they should to.  
  
"Is it me, or does your doing the dishes fascinate everyone." Ami said observing the crowd around the sink.  
  
"After I finish the dishes we're going back to Gaea." Hitomi stated.   
  
"But, you're grounded. Won't you be in even more trouble if you go back with us." Van asked.  
  
"Well, yes. I'm going to leave a note so my mom won't panic." She rinsed off the last dish, dried it and put it up. She scribbled down a note which read like this:  
  
Mom,  
  
Went back to Gaea, I should be back before the end of the quarter. I had to take Van and the others back. I promise not to get myself killed.  
  
Hitomi  
  
"Okie dokie, let's go!" Hitomi raced out the door with Ami following, who was then followed by Naria and Eriya, who was then followed by Folken and then Van. What a messed up line.  
  
It wasn't long after the mad dash down the street to the Kama Kita track that something stopped Hitomi. As with a result of inertia, Ami ran into Hitomi, followed by the cats, followed by Folken, followed by Van. They collapsed right there.   
  
"What the fuzzy was that about?" Ami asked, getting up. Apparently when they defeated the bringer of death guy they hadn't taken into account that Bob was still alive.  
  
"It's not over yet!" He yelled.  
  
"Dang, we're going to have to suffer through a sequel aren't we?" Hitomi said.  
  
"No, this is still apart of the first story, don't worry about that just yet." Ami replied.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey, stop talking! I'm the evil guy, remember?" Bob was tired of being ignored every time they met.  
  
"All right, what do you want?" Ami asked.  
  
"I want you dead!" Bob yelled.  
  
"Fair enough." Bob lunged toward Ami, and at that exact moment the fantastic pillar of light came back and took them all to Gaea. Including Bob! They had a fairly bumpy landing, especially Hitomi who landed in a tree.   
  
"Hitomi, are you all right?" Van yelled.  
  
"Do I look all right?" She tossed a lock of hair out of her face and pulled a twig from out of her sleeve.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it . . ." Being rather dark outside, it frightened Van that he could see Hitomi's angry face so well. "I'll help you down." With that he tossed off his shirt and brought out his wings. He flew up to where Hitomi was and brought her back down again.  
  
"You're gonna get it now!" It was Bob. He was a ways over behind a shrubbery and lunged again. This time he was intercepted by a wolf man.   
  
"I don't think so." Ruhm said. He wonderful little pack came out and helped him tie Bob down. It wasn't long after that a blond man and a little cat girl came racing toward them on a horse.   
  
"Lord Van!" She yelled.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Ami blinked.  
  
"Well, that was different." Hitomi commented. Luna had also come with them and coming up over the hill was Chibi Usa and Millerna.  
  
"I agree whole heartily." Ami said. The reunion was short lived, Bob broke free of the robes and tossed a few of the pack aside.  
  
"This isn't over yet!" He screamed. "I'll be back!" And he fled into the night. Everyone either watched or helped the fallen.   
  
"Oddly predictable . . ." Ami commented. "Shall we head back to Fanelia or some other place I've never heard of." No one spoke but there were many nods and Ami just followed them back to Fanelia.  
  
***  
  
No more gelotto! Mr. Roboto! I went to Chico yesterday and I wanted some geleotto so bad, but they didn't have any because winter was over. Isn't that the worst news you've ever heard?? Anyhoo, for those wondering why I keep saying this story sucks is merely because this is different from what I'm use to doing.  
  
Yes, I still include much insanity here as all the others. I haven't written anything this long before, haven't ever attempted the seriousness that is displayed from chapter to chapter (usually) or even written any romance before. Anyhoo, that's why. I'm glad no one thinks it sucks thus far.   
  
Coming up in the next chapter! Sailor Pluto comes back! D'oh! That was supposed to be a surprise. Erm...well, since I'm spoiling everything I also plan for Bob to come back. Actually, that's what I plan to happen, I have a tendency to just forget whatever I planned and make it all up all over again! You know what just forget you ever read these dumb little notes. They're not important to the story what so ever! What are you doing even reading this part? It's just a waste of time!   
  
Anyhoo, for questions, comments, or suggestions you can review or mail me at sanjinoyousei@hotmail.com  
  
STC 


	13. The Magical World of Shoujo Manga

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
AN: I'd like to thank all three people who have supported me and this story!  
So, thanks Lynne-chan, Myst-Lady and Rona! Anyway, it's hard to say whether the main villain should stay dead or not if it was dead in the first place. Bob is the main villain at the moment, I doubt we'll come across anything else. On with this chapter! Hoo ha!  
  
Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 12 and do what it says.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Magical World of Shoujo Manga!  
  
  
The next morning was bright, birds were singing, everyone was in a good mood this day. Except Chibi Usa who wanted to go back home. She was no longer needed when she heard that the one they were supposed to kill was dead already thanks to Hitomi. She just mopped around in her room most of the day until Ami came in.  
  
"Chibi Usa, would you like to come on a walk with me?"   
  
"No." She replied.  
  
"Why not? It would do you some good to get out and do something." Ami commented hoping Chibi Usa would come along.   
  
"I just want to go back home." She said.  
  
"Well, maybe while you wait for Sailor Pluto to come back you can walk with me a bit and tell me how things have been." Chibi Usa sighed. She decided that going on a walk might make her feel better.   
  
  
Allen and Millerna had gone back to Asturia around dawn. Chid went back to Freid the night before. Hitomi was in the dining hall with Naria, Eriya, and Merle. Van had gone to take care of some business. Hitomi was explaining how a television worked to Merle, when the gold twin brought up the subject. Hitomi never did find out what Naria was talking about last night when Ami came over.  
  
"And that's pretty much it." She finished. The young cat girl was in too much awe to speak.  
  
"Yes, yes it was all fascinating." Naria said.  
  
"What's eating you?" Hitomi asked. "You haven't really been yourself lately." Then Hitomi recalled the kidnapping scene. "That I know of."  
  
"Oh, nothing." She said. Hitomi was about to say something else when Naria continued. "It's just that I don't want that girl anywhere near Lord Folken."  
  
Hitomi paused for a moment, trying to think of something to say. "Well, ok. Um, but you do realize that this girl you speak of has a name." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't deserve that kind of respect." Eriya added. It was clear that the night Ami was bleeding to death they saw something between her and Folken they didn't like. They weren't as concerned before then. If only Hitomi didn't pass out.  
  
"Well, try to worry about that remaining creature more than Folken. He can take care of himself." Hitomi stated, she was about to begin a new subject again, but was cut off.  
  
"That's what we're worried about. He probably won't be able to take care of himself as well when he's around her."  
  
"Can we please get off the subject of Ami and Folken?" Hitomi was a bit tired of this.  
  
"No way! This is just getting interesting." Merle commented. She had gone through some of the same as Naria and Eriya were going through.  
  
"Call me when it's over." Hitomi got out of her seat and was heading toward the exit when she was grabbed from behind. Merle wrapped her arms around Hitomi's making it difficult to walk. She ended up dragging Merle. "Just get off, I don't need this right now!"  
  
"How do I know you're not going to see Lord Van?"  
  
"How do you know I am? I could be going back to my room to lay down for a while."  
  
"With Lord Van!"  
  
"Or take a walk."  
  
"With Lord Van!" Merle yelled again.  
  
"Would you shut up with 'Lord Van!?'" Hitomi yelled back trying to prey Merle off.  
  
"I'm coming with you then." The young cat insisted.  
  
"Fine!" Hitomi was vividly angry now. "Just don't talk to me. Don't even breath!" She warned and stormed out. Merle waited for Hitomi to get a bit of a head start.  
  
  
Chibi Usa and Ami had found nice quiet spot in the shade with Luna and were pretty much just wasting the afternoon away. Their peace was disturbed when a very cross Hitomi stormed in.  
  
"Uhh. . . Can we help you?" Luna asked.  
  
"Get this creature away from me." She pointed to Merle, who then dove behind a bush.  
  
"Um. . .Ok, whatever you say." Ami said.  
  
"Yes! Whatever I say!" And she stormed off again. Ami turned to Merle.  
  
"Jeez, what'd you do to make her so mad?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing! It just started with Naria and Eriya saying you shouldn't be near Lord Folken!" Merle said quite sternly in her defense. Then she stormed off in the opposite direction of Hitomi.  
  
"What did she mean by that?" Chibi Usa asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ami laid back down against the tree.  
  
"Aren't you curious to find out what she meant by that?" Luna asked.  
  
"Maybe. I'll bother with that in a few minutes." She said. Chibi Usa and Luna looked at one another, shrugged and walked off.  
  
  
  
  
A strange, but dark figure was digging through Hitomi's duffel bag, which was still on Gaea by the way. He pulled out a couple of thick books with drawings all over in them. He flipped through looking at the pictures, unable to read the writing. When he heard the door slam open in the room, the Mole Man could tell he was dead . . .  
  
"Out!" Hitomi, who still hadn't cooled off from Merle. She pointed out the door. She had never seen him run that fast before and wondered if she was being too mean for a moment. Then she didn't care, she was in a bad mood and if anyone got in her way they'd be chewed out.  
  
"What happened here?" Folken asked. He observed Hitomi packing all the stuff Mole Man had gotten out of her bag.   
  
"Nothing. Go away." She said rather coolly.  
  
"I know something did. Can you tell me at least why you seem so angry?" Folken's always good at playing the big brother. Today was not a day for big brothers.  
  
"I'm mad because of you." She said through gritted teeth. Had she not ran into Naria and Eriya on her way back to the castle she would have cooled off a little bit.  
  
"Me? What did I do?" Folken didn't understand, unless Hitomi was referring back to Zaibach, which made him feel really guilty.  
  
"You just HAD to fall in love with my friend, didn't you?!" Folken was quite taken back, not so much by the words but by the tone of voice. He had never heard Hitomi this angry before. Then again, he never really remembered her being angry at all. She walked over to him, as if to say something else, but slammed the door in his face instead.  
  
"Umm. . . Maybe Ami knows why she's mad." He said to himself, just after getting over the initial shock of having an angry Hitomi slam the door in his face. He scratched his head in confusion and went off to find Ami.  
  
  
  
Ami had gone to find Hitomi to ask her what Merle was going on about. She assumed Hitomi went back to her room to blow off some steam in privacy when she ran into Folken.  
  
"Oh, Ami. I was looking for you." He said. A little surprised that he had.  
  
"I'm on my way to talk to Hitomi. If you need to say something to me, we can talk on the way." She said. Ami was a bit preoccupied to notice Folken's expression that read something like this: "Man, I can't believe you said that! You're making a big mistake." Folken followed, knowing what was to come when Ami opened that door.  
  
When she finally got there, Folken grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?"   
  
"Trust me. An angry Hitomi is more deadly than that creature we fought." He said. Ami just blinked. "Ok, fine, open the door. You're gonna get hurt."  
  
Ami opened the door and promptly ducked as a Shoujo Manga came flying her way. It hit Folken in the stomach. Ami walked in.  
  
"Hitomi, calm down for five minutes I have something important to ask you." Hitomi calmed down and listened.  
  
"What's this?" A very manly voice said. Well, it was Folken's voice. He was looking through Hitomi's Manga trying to figure out exactly what kind of book it was.  
  
"It's called Manga, Folken." She said in a calm voice. She grabbed the book out of his hand. "It's like a book with pictures for every page."   
  
"Hm. What's it called?"   
  
"It's called Toki Mecha." Hitomi threw the book on her bed.  
  
(AN: That's right, one of Naoko-sama's most recent work!)  
  
"What about those others?" He pointed to the mess of books in Hitomi's bag. She pulled some out and read off the titles. Most were about girls with magical powers and such. Hitomi explained it as Maho Shoujo Manga.  
  
The three of them spent the rest of the day reading and joking about Manga. Folken decided after the first three books he wasn't really into that kind of stuff, but thought it was entertaining none the less. Ami never really read the Manga. She did play some of the video games based on some of the titles however, and wanted to know more about the story behind it.   
  
About sundown Van found them. He was confused about what they were laughing about, but he supposed it had something to do with the book in Hitomi's hand.  
  
"Oh no, not more Manga." It was Setsuna's voice. She had come with Van to find Ami, Luna, and Chibi Usa. She dreaded the Manga thing as it had a tendency to distract the Senshi from their mission.   
  
"Ooh! What one are you reading." Chibi Usa ran through the room, holding onto Luna. Ami just noticed Setsuna in the doorway with Van as soon as Chibi Usa ran in.  
  
"You're ok!" Ami cheered.  
  
"Yes, the very final battle is upon us and you're sitting in a room reading comics instead of helping us!" Setsuna's anger was beginning to show.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Ami agreed.  
  
"Well, the question is then," Setsuna began, regaining her composure. "When this is all over will you stay or go home?"  
  
Ami at first had no idea what she was talking about, but then she followed her gaze to Folkens. Ami felt a little embarrassed for just suddenly realizing what Setsuna meant. She blushed an even deeper red when she thought about it. Setsuna gave herself an Usagi like cheer on the inside for Ami's embarrassment. When Ami looked back to Setsuna, she was gone. Van had crossed the room and was looking at the pictures as Hitomi read some of the stories. Folken had fixed his gaze on Ami.  
  
Luna and Chibi Usa were laughing to themselves while watching this. Thankfully, Hitomi kept reading and Ami averted her gaze to the other Manga laying about. Ami was about to start reading it when Van announced it was dinner time and that they would all turn in.  
  
'I'm not liking Setsuna very much anymore.' Ami thought during the dinner. This meal was a little more edible than the last she had in Fanelia, and Luna found this one equally tasty. Setsuna sat diagonal from Ami, which was next to Folken. Ami didn't like it. Whatever the reason exactly, she didn't like it. It was probably because she could see Setsuna sitting there. Right next to Folken.   
  
Van and the others were carrying on a conversation about the day. Hitomi made some more references to the Shoujo Manga about the day. Luna and Chibi Usa laughed, but Ami and Folken remained silent.  
  
"Hey, Ami, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." She gave a nurvous laugh and continued eating.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hitomi asked again.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, Hitomi."  
  
"Oh, good. Because I asked Naria that and they wouldn't leave me alone after they said 'oh nothing.'" Hitomi finished bitterly, referring to the cats seated at the table. Naria and Eriya kept their eyes on Ami and Folken almost the entire dinner. When everyone had been satisfied with the meal, Van ordered they turn in.  
  
"We'll sleep in your room to protect you, Lord Folken." Eriya said.   
  
"That's nice, but if you really want to protect someone, protect Ami. She's the target, I'm not. I'll be fine." He said.  
  
"That's a good idea, Folken." Van complimented. Hitomi almost couldn't believe her ears. "Yes, Hitomi, it really is a good idea." She face faulted.  
  
"Right. Naria, Eriya. You will stay in Ami's room tonight and keep her safe from harm." The cats were less than thrilled with Folken's response.  
  
"But, Lord Folken . . ." Eriya tried to protest.  
  
"It's only one night. I know you'll manage." He said. The twins complied, and Hitomi had a feeling that they'd be in for a long night.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 13!  
  
Sad news, Minna! It is time again for all that spring time testing and I tend to get burned out from tests. So, Chapter 14 could be coming kinda slow. Just so you do know what to expect, because I love to ruin surprises, Ami's going to be in for a night of hell! Muahahahaha!  
  
STC 


	14. Night of the Cats!

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
AN: Here we go! Another fabulous chapter. I'm reaching the point where I can't really see a good ending to this story anymore. It'll just keep going and going and going . . . Anyway, I don't know if I'll be able to write to write so much more. This won't be the last chapter, but just to let you know it's starting to get harder and harder to write this story. Anyway, lessee where this goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, no sir-y! Just wanna play and watch TV!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 14: Night of the Cats!  
  
"Are you sure this is ok, Folken?" Ami asked, noticing the cats' hostility towards her.   
  
"Yes. The important thing is that you remain safe." He said.  
  
"But the guy who really wanted me dead is a pile of ash. Wouldn't that other guy who was there want Hitomi? I mean, she was the one who actually killed him." She said, anything to get away from having to spend the night with Naria and Eriya. Ami had no problem with them what-so-ever. However, their apparent refusal to stay with Ami was obvious that if they were forced together that all hell would break loose.   
  
(AN: Lose, as in you lose something and loose as in, the knot became loose. These are some of the most common mistakes I find in other stories. I just decided while I'm writing this chapter that I should correct this common error while I'm at it. No, I'm not super good at spelling . . .)  
  
"Don't drag me into this, Merle was enough alone. I'm not spending the night with anyone else!" Hitomi stormed off, again, to her room.   
  
"I'll remind myself not to bring that up again." Ami was about to leave to go to her room as well, but a strong arm prevented her from moving any further. "Hey! Lego!"  
  
"Ami, please. That thing is most likely to come back for you, since you were the original target. Don't worry, Naria and Eriya will take good care of you." He said, before letting her go.  
  
'That's what I'm afraid of.' Ami said to herself. This really was going to be a very long night. . . .  
  
  
Later that night, Ami was getting ready for bed. She listened to the cats talk about their day and stuff. Funny, they never mentioned Hitomi being there. Ami was about ready to crawl into bed when it came. . . . The question!  
  
"How old are you?" Eriya asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Although Ami wasn't very old, in this recent life, she still found it to be a stupid question.  
  
"Just tell us." Naria told her.  
  
"Fine, I'm 16." Ami flipped the covers over her in an attempt to fall asleep. She was about to drift off when Eriya decided to ask another.  
  
"What's your full name?"   
  
"Ami Mizuno, good night." She said.  
  
"Ok, one more question. Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?" Naria asked quickly.  
  
"What kind of a question is that?" Ami sounded a bit angry.  
  
"We want you to stay away from Lord Folken!" They yelled in unison.  
  
"Well, you know what?" Ami shot back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you two to shut up and go to sleep." Her head barely touched the pillow when four hands came down and jerked her back up. Their eyes had the look of a killer. They glared at her.  
  
Naria and Eriya threw her on one of the cots beside the bed. "No one talks to us like that and gets away with it!" They curled up in the bed and went to sleep.  
  
"As long as I get some sleep, I'll be fine." The young genius said under breath.  
  
A knock came at the door. Ami refused to get up. The twins didn't budge either. The person behind the door knocked harder this time. Ami pretended it never happened and continued to sleep as best she could. This time it sounded like a bomb went off. The doors were flung wide open and Ami looked up to see Setsuna, not very happy . . .  
  
"Oh, it was you." Ami felt very foolish, and otherwise stupid for not answering the door in the first place. Putting up with Naria and Eriya would have been a cake walk, since Ami already knew they didn't like her. She had never seen Setsuna this angry before.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" She yelled at the poor girl. The cats were snickering to themselves.  
  
"Uhh . . . Maybe you could tell me?" Ami didn't know what to say. She just wanted to live. Was that so much to ask? In some ways it was, but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"Come, Hitomi has to speak with you." She said, grabbing Ami by the wrist and dragging her out.   
  
"Why didn't she come see me herself?"   
  
"Because she didn't want to have to deal with Naria and Eriya." Setsuna replied.  
  
"I wish I had that option." Ami said in a flat tone.  
  
They rounded the corner and came to a stop. Hitomi was outside her door. She was holding something in her hand that Ami couldn't quite make out.  
  
"You left your laptop in my room." Hitomi handed the Mercury computer to Ami.  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." Hitomi turned to go in.  
  
"Ever?" Ami asked.  
  
"Sure, whatever you want." And she lightly closed the door.  
  
Ami turned back towards her room, she took a few steeps, then turned around to find Setsuna. She disappeared again. "She's good at that." Ami commented and continued down the dark hall. She opened the door and the cats were sitting on the bed as they have been waiting.  
  
"Oh, are we going to play 20 questions again?" Ami asked.  
  
"Depends." Naria said. "Will you stay away from Lord Folken?"  
  
"Depends." Ami replied.  
  
"On what?" Eriya asked, a little curious.  
  
"If you can beat my score on Tetris." She held out the computer for the cats to see. "If and or when you do I will stay away from 'Lord Folken.'" The cats were intrigued by this offer. Ami showed them how to turn on the computer and find the game. They had to figure out the rest. The cats tapped the keys on the mini keyboard trying to figure out how to get it to do whatever it was supposed to. Ami went to bed and had a rather good night's sleep.  
  
  
  
It wasn't until the next morning that the study of video game violence would be proven. Naria and Eriya were dead tired and ticked off like there was no tomorrow. What was amazing is that Ami's little laptop remained in working order when she awoke.  
  
"I guess I should have given you a more fair chance." She said, feeling sorry for them. She wasn't aware that they'd stay up all night trying to figure it out. The cats wanted to kill Ami for that. "You guys get some sleep, I'll get the game started for you when you wake up."  
  
"We're still not letting you near him." Naria said in a raspy morning voice.  
  
"I kind of figured that."  
  
"Then why do you still want us to play that game?"   
  
"It's a fun game." Ami shut down the computer and let the battery recharge. She tucked the cats in and shut the curtains so that they would get some sleep.  
  
  
"Mornin' Ami." Hitomi yawned.  
  
"Wow, you wake up early too." She commented, remembering that they would need the jaws of life to get Usagi up.  
  
"Force of habbit." She yawned again.  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two wandered off to the breakfast area. They barely said a word to one another until they arrived.  
  
"How'd you sleep last night, Ami?"  
  
"Well enough once I got Naria and Eriya started on Tetris."  
  
"You have Tetris?!?" Hitomi was in disbelief.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If I had known that I wouldn't have given your computer back right away."  
  
"You can play when Naria and Eriya have had enough." Ami took a bite out of what looked like scrambled eggs. Van was off doing his King thing and Folken was still asleep, from what Ami had heard the cooks say.  
  
"Why are they playing Tetris?"  
  
"Well, they haven't figured out how to start the game yet, I'm going to show them when they wake up." Ami took another bite, out of the semi-edible food. "I told them if they beat my score I won't go near Folken."  
  
"Why would you make a promise like that? Don't you like Folken?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Well . . yeah . . ." Ami trailed off.  
  
"I suppose once their hooked on Tetris they won't care so much about that anymore."   
  
"Perhaps. I didn't mean for them to stay up all night trying to figure it out. I had expected them to quit before morning and wake up to a smashed computer." Ami came to a part of the breakfast meal that looked very questionable.   
  
"They didn't and now you have to make it up to them."  
  
"Yeah, that's about it. They already don't like me, I don't want them to create a hit list and put my name as the first." Ami couldn't stomache the breakfast anymore and pushed the plate away. Hitomi did likewise.  
  
"Wanna go bother Merle and Van?"  
  
"Sure." They got up at the same time and walked out. As soon as they were gone Folken walked in and saw the two half finished plates.  
  
"Hey, breakfast!" And he sat down and dug into the unfinished meals.  
  
  
Van was directing some of the construction work going on near the castle. He ushered the workers left and right, sometimes going in himself and putting the material where it was supposed to go. The contractors complied with the King, and Van did likewise.  
  
"Hey Van!" Hitomi yelled from across the way. She was waving and stuff, still too tired to run though.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled back, waving in the same silly manner.  
  
"Oh no, Bob!" A voice yelled right after Van did. The three looked around trying to find the source. It was Bob, the monster with the cool looking fur. He jumped down in the middle of the construction work, his freaking looking features scared away the mean working on the building. Bob had planned that. He turned to Ami, who was unimpressed.  
  
"What do you want?" Van drew his bran new Fanelian sword.  
  
"You dead and a side of fries!" He was all happy about that.  
  
"Um. No!" Van said. He raced towards Bob with the intent to kill, but missed. Bob dodged and Van ran into the newly built wall.  
  
"Ha! You'll never defeat me!" Bob laughed some more as Van pulled himself off the wall. Bob suddenly felt some weight on him, that wasn't there before. And he would know, he never gained weight unless he was eating Burger King. "Dude, get off!" He tried bucking whoever it was off him.  
  
"No, you will leave this place or die." One of them said.  
  
"Ooh, I feel scared." Bob pulled them off and flung them toward the ground. Ami, seeing this happened, ran over to try and break their fall. Her effort was successful. She effectively broke their fall.  
  
"Hey, we landed on something soft." Naria said. Then she thought about the landing, "well softer than stone."  
  
"Could you please get off of me." A muffled voice called.  
  
"Oh, yeah." They got off. They were shocked to realize they had landed on Ami.  
  
"Owe . . ." She said while the twins helped her up. "I wonder if my medical insurance covers being hit by cats."  
  
"Why'd you do a stupid thing like that?" Eriya yelled at her.  
  
"Well, I was supposed to catch you, not get squashed." Ami dusted herself off.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I felt like breaking my neck today!" Ami snapped.  
  
"Ami, Naria, Eriya." Hitomi ran over to them.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi. You're talking to us again." Eriya noted.  
  
"Yeah, come on we better get out of here." Hitomi grabbed Naria and tried dragging her off.  
  
"We're not going to let that thing terrorize Fanelia." Ami pointed to Bob who was just watching. "Well, not today anyway."  
  
"Uh huh. Do you think that's such a good idea, he's pretty fast." Van staggered over, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Well, we can't keep him around forever, that wouldn't be good." Ami reasoned.  
  
"No! There's so many things I have yet to do. Such as kill you." Bob yelled back. "I'll kill you first!"  
  
"Wasn't that your original plan?"   
  
"Yes, my master still commands me!"  
  
"Wait, I thought your master was dead."  
  
"You may have destroyed his present body, but you could never kill him!" With those last words, Bob jumped upon them, razor sharp claws out as far as they would go and teeth bared.  
  
  
***  
  
Hoo ha! I bet you thought Bob was just a left over until now. Yes, the main bad guy, the Voice is still alive. In a matter of speaking. Muahahaha! Anyway, I can't believe the story has gone this far. I'd like to thank my little trio of reviewers once again. Thanks Lynne-chan, Myst-Lady, and Rona! Chapter 15 will be coming soon right now I need an outdoor hobby.  
  
STC 


	15. Oh no, Bob!

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
AN: And we're back. I have gotten over the problem of writing the ending as much as possible right now. This is NOT the last chapter. I would state that wouldn't I? Ok, so . . . if you didn't read 14 you're out of luck because I'm too lazy to do a recap. Have a nice day!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Oh no, Bob!  
  
"So, are you going to stand there looking scary or are you actually going to try and kill us?" Ami asked after about ten minutes of waiting.  
  
"No, I'm stallen' for time. When it gets dark my master will come to dispose of you and the one that took his head off." Bob replied, Hitomi and Ami glanced at one another.  
  
"You're Stalin?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ami, Ami, Ami! He's the evil Russian guy!" Hitomi yelled in half real alarm.  
  
"No, no. I'm pretty sure that was Rasputin." Ami had hardly paid Hitomi that much attention when she said that. Bob gave them a confused look. Naria and Eriya shrugged as to what this was all about.  
  
"Oh, you're right." Hitomi agreed.  
  
"You see," Ami was breaking into the whole world history lesson, "Stalin was the guy who disagreed with Roosevelt and Churchill at Yalta, killed his people, brought up the five year plan, and was leader when the Soviet Union launched Sputnik in 1957." Ami finished quickly enough, thinking this wasn't the best time for idle talking.  
  
"Uh huh." The other people who gathered around said.  
  
"Who's Stalin?" Van asked.  
  
"Did I not just go through that?" Ami snapped.  
  
Van didn't say a word. He cast his eyes downward. Bob was upset that no one got the idea that he was waiting for darkness to come so his master to finish the job, and whoever this "Stalin" was, he was long dead as far as Bob was concerned.  
  
"You know, it's over 12 hours until it gets dark again." Hitomi estimated.  
  
"Really?" Bob asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right, I shall be back!" Bob disappeared.  
  
"Well, that was strange." Folken noted from right behind them. "So, shall we take care of them for good this time?"  
  
"Perhaps." Setsuna stepped out beside him. "This creature you have seen before can not be killed."  
  
"You said what?!" Van panicked for a moment, but Setsuna's expression read "Be quiet or I'll shoot you!"  
  
"Now, this creature will have to be locked away." She said.  
  
"Why exactly? How come we can't destroy this thing?" Ami asked.  
  
"Because since the creation of the universe there were certain creatures that existed that could give life and take life. They can not be killed by any means, but they can be forgotten."  
  
"How do we forget a nightmare like that?" Van was going to go nuts if he didn't find out.  
  
"We don't forget him right now. This one has gained too much power and must be locked away, then forgotten." She finished. "Any more questions?"  
  
They all thought for a moment. No one could think of any really. Except for how to lock the creature away, but they assumed that they'd find out how anyway.  
  
"Other than 'how do we lock that thing away' I don't think anyone else has any." Hitomi spoke for everyone there. In seconds Naria and Eriya were already next to Folken.  
  
"Maybe he won't show up again." Ami said.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?" Hitomi sounded a bit angry.  
  
"The guy's an idiot. He comes, he makes threats. He can do no real harm unless he has the element of surprise, which only happened once." Her facts were straight. Hitomi knew Ami was right about that part at least.  
  
"He'll come back." It seemed as if the girls would argue whether Bob would or wouldn't come back. "He's left saying that he would several times and has always wandered back to us. I think he's a serious idiot, at least!"  
  
Hitomi's words seemed to stun the audience for a moment. They knew that even though it wasn't likely that Bob wouldn't stay behind, they had to prepare for what was coming and Setsuna would prepare them . . . or at least they thought that.  
  
"Well, this is our battle plan." She began, "Ami, use your Aqua Mirage, as that will effectively trap him, I'll send him away where he won't be troublesome ever again. Ok, that's it." She started walking back to the castle.  
  
"That was the worst battle plan I have ever heard!" Hitomi exclaimed outloud.  
  
"Thanks for sharing with the class, Hitomi." Setsuna commented.  
  
  
It wasn't too much longer that Van rounded up his workers and began construction again. The workers believed it had something to do with the Curse of the Mystic Moon. Van insisted that it was the curse that saved them, as it was what frightened the monster away, he told them. His lie would keep Hitomi safe from any hysteria.  
  
It was nearing sundown, at last. The enemy would appear for the final time and hopefully they will actually succeed this time. It was hard to tell, for Hitomi, what the outcome would be. In most cases she didn't want to know. Whenever she knew something ahead of its time it usually meant someone was gonna die or end up in the OR. Ami, or rather Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto stepped out of Fanelia, not wanting to involve the locals anymore than that morning's act of stupidity. Hitomi watched them until the buildings blocked her view. Van waited for her, Folken, Naria, Eriya were supposed to join them. Chibi Usa and Luna came in instead.  
  
"Well, this is exciting. Almost like anticipating when someone's going to wipe out at the Olympics." Luna commented at the tense bodies in the room.  
  
"Where's Folken?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I don't know. Wasn't he going to be here with you?" Luna replied.  
  
"Yes, but he mentioned he had something to take care of and would be right back." It was like everyone was playing one of those weird 20 questions game, because as they were about to ask the final question they all realized the answer. Folken had gone out after Ami, most likely. Naria and Eriya followed him.   
  
"Just peachy. . ." Chibi Usa said before everyone made the mad dash for the door.  
  
  
  
The Sailor Senshi were nearing the forest area where it would hopefully be a little safer. Although they could use the trees for their own protection they also realized the potential the forest had as a weapon against them.  
  
Two figures materialized in front of them. One was very ghost like in appearance and large. It was about twenty feet tall. The smaller creature was Bob. The taller figure was dark and the head of the skull remained in what looked like the thing that was chopped off, but with twisted features in its dark cloud-like pigment.  
  
"Welcome again." It greeted them. Bob was enjoying this even though nothing happened yet. The Voice heaved in a large breath of air, and suddenly the trees wilted to white skeletons of their former selves. The forest was dead and the two Senshi no longer had that to relay on. "Today, it ends."  
  
It would seem that they would have to wear the creature down before they could implement their plan. And so, it was. It was much stronger than the last time they met.   
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The Voice stopped smiling in all ways stopped enjoying himself as the world's most annoying attack started beating him down.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" It cried, although the attack was pathetic it was wearing down any defenses that the creature had. It was Bob's turn to do something. Something, indeed! He charged for Chibi Moon, his sharp claws almost reached her, but something else took place instead!  
  
The creature's mouth was agape, his eyes bulged in pain. A single arrow had made a direct hit to his heart. Bob seemed to have melted away from the impact. The senshi turned to see who it was. They saw Hitomi, Van, and Luna still panting from running non stop. Nearby, in one of the dead trees was Folken with a crossbow in his hands, Naria and Eriya beside him.  
  
"Dang it!" The Voice yelled. "I bring him back to life to do my bidding and he goes and gets himself killed! Again!" He was very upset as one could see.  
  
"Now is the time to get him." Setsuna whispered. Ami got herself ready, and Chibi Moon continued the ever annoying attack.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" The attack did it's job, capturing the death creature. It tried with all its effort to break free but the pink hearts were still keeping it at bay.  
  
"Dead Scream!" Pluto sent her attack in the mesh. For a moment it looked as they have lost. The other attacks disappeared leaving a very unhappy ghost creature behind, then some sparks of light came through the darkness and it fell apart into tiny pieces that never reached the ground.  
  
"That was cool." Hitomi commented. Everyone just kind of blinked at her. "What? I thought it was cool!"  
  
"You're lucky you weren't killed." Setsuna said, leaving for the castle again. "Folken, you're a bad listener."  
  
Folken climbed out of the tree and walked over to the rest of the group. "Well, being a bad listener was well worth it." He said in self praise.  
  
"You could have been killed." Ami said.  
  
"You and your friend could have, too." Ami knew that before she set out, but never really gave it a second thought until it was mentioned again. Chibi Usa seemed grateful enough. Ami also thought about how powerful the creature was and how weak it was at the same time. Odd in a way, but it worked out well enough. The threat was gone, life could go on, and it seemed that all the time spent running around for no apparent reason really was for no apparent reason. It was over.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi: Umm, yeah it's the end of chapter fifteen! STC's not here because she's freaking out about killing Bob. Anyway, the next chapter is the final chapter! We must decide if we should stay, leave and end the story that way or leave it open for any possible sequel. Next time on this really stupid fanfic! 


	16. Nothing Lasts Forever

ETERNITY BREAKS  
  
AN: I know what you're thinking. This can't be the final chapter, can it? Well, I can't keep the story going anymore, the enemy is gone, there's not really much more of an objective to complete anymore. The characters have some decisions to make. Will Ami and Hitomi stay or leave? What will Folken decide and will Naria and Eriya give him some room? What will Van do? Will Sailor Pluto make anymore helpful suggestions? It's hard to tell. I am thinking of leaving the ending open for a sequel.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Escaflowne.   
  
***  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Nothing Will Last Forever  
  
Morning arrived and Hitomi had packed up and met in the dinning hall with Ami, Chibi Usa, Luna, and Sailor Pluto. They were ready to go home. Van had mixed feelings about it, as he had before Hitomi left for the first time. Hitomi was feeling about the same. Was this really right? Just to up and leave like this?  
  
One thing for sure, the one that had caused them so much trouble in the first place was gone and they wouldn't see him again. Ami seemed uninterested in the good-bye's that Hitomi exchanged with everyone. Naria and Eriya kept their distance at the exit, most likely waiting for Folken who hadn't shown up yet.  
  
  
Out in the courtyard, Folken was thinking about everything that had happened. What more was left? Everyone he had come to know would leave him and he wasn't ready to say good bye just yet - especially to Ami. Naria and Eriya wouldn't let him really near her with a ten foot poll. A light breeze blew, stirring up some of the leaves that had dropped to the ground. Just free to flow with any and all changes . . . though, they would not last forever. They would break down into the soil eventually. He concentrated on them for a moment just thinking about how it wouldn't last forever. It was probably for the best at any rate.  
  
"Hey, Folken." He nearly jumped at the sound of that voice. It was Ami's.   
  
"Uh . . Hi." He managed after the initial shock, then he continued staring at the ground.  
  
"Everyone's saying their good byes and stuff, why are you out here?" Ami asked.  
  
"I . . ." He thought about it for a moment. He didn't really want to say good bye, that's why he wasn't there. He wanted Ami to stay with him forever. Wait, Ami and the rest. . . Uh, no . . . just Ami. His mind was focused more on Ami than he thought. He was beginning to realize that somewhere during the insanity he had fallen in love with her, although he wasn't sure if she felt the same. "I just don't want . . ." He trailed off.  
  
"Don't want to say good bye? I know the feeling, although I don't really know all of the people in the room as well as you or Hitomi, I'm going to miss them." Ami felt like she was going to leave a small piece of her behind if she left, but she had other things to attend to.  
  
"Uh. . . yeah, that's about it. I'm going to miss you." He hadn't realized just exactly what he meant until he saw Ami's confused yet blank expression. "And Hitomi too!" He said after a moment. Then Ami's expression changed to one of disappointment. 'Am I stupid or what?' he thought.   
  
"You know, good bye's aren't forever." Ami didn't sound happy or sad, Folken was inwardly debating whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"What does that mean?" He asked.  
  
Ami wasn't sure how to answer at the moment. Did Folken really care or not? "Well, it means that we'll see each other again." She felt foolish for saying that.  
  
"That's good." He sounded like that little line just made his day, which in a way, it did. "I would very much like to see you again." Ami blushed slightly.  
  
"Hitomi too?" She asked, having a feeling that was just for cover.  
  
"No. Just you." His words seemed to have surprised her a bit. "Hitomi can show up if she wants to, I'd rather be with you." For a moment no one said anything. Their quiet time was interrupted by Chibi Usa who came running out to get Ami.  
  
"Come, it's time to go." She said impatiently.  
  
"Ok." She told Chibi Usa, as she walked away she turned back to Folken who was still standing in the same place, speechless. "You know, Folken," Ami called back, "if you don't want to say good bye you could always say 'later.'" Ami waved a final bit to Folken before disappearing in the castle.  
  
"Later, Ami!" He called back.   
  
  
  
On Earth -  
  
"Ami-chan, can you help me with my geometry?" Asked a very hyper, but casual Usagi.  
  
"No problem." She replied. Ami seemed distant for a moment, Rei already knew Ami had been through a lot and shouldn't be subjected to a million questions all at once. Ami wondered if she would ever really see any of them again, including Hitomi who lived in the same country!  
  
"Ami-chan!!!" Somebody yelled from way behind the crowd walking to the shrine.  
  
Running to catch up was Hitomi. "Hitomi!" Ami stopped walking and waited for her.  
  
"Eh, who are you?" Usagi asked, not really sure how they knew each other.  
  
"Oh, I'm Hitomi. I met Ami a while ago, I was hanging around her throughout the time she wasn't here." Hitomi explained. There was a period of awkward silence.  
  
"Wait, you were the other person who was also missing?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked a somewhat protected Mako-chan.  
  
"I've come to help Ami tutor you guys." Her reply made it seem as if she was making herself at home on other territory. "From what she told me about her friends and their study habits it's the least I could do for her saving my life."  
  
"Oh, Hitomi, welcome back." Luna said from the fence above.  
  
"Eh?!?" Was about all anyone could say.  
  
"Of course, Hitomi," Ami began, "we're going to have to begin their studies on the whole Gaea story and how everyone could have been wiped out."  
  
"Yeah, I think your right." Hitomi agreed, noting the many stunned faces. They rushed to the shrine and Luna was the one that began explaining it all from the beginning when Hitomi first went to Gaea.  
  
From where Van and Folken were standing that evening, the Mystic Moon glowed a little brighter than it did before. Nothing lasts forever . . .  
  
***  
  
Hoo ha! The story is over! *dances around in little circles* I must say, I rather enjoyed writing this story, as short lived as it was. I'm thinking sequel! However, I probably won't jump on the project right away. I'm sure you're wondering why I killed Bob off. Well, I wasn't happy about that when I did it. Although Bob was fun, you have to remember that he still wished to do the other characters harm and so it would have made sense just to get rid of him. However, if I can bring back Folken, Naria, and Eriya in this story, if I do a sequel I'll probably bring back Bob. I can't make any promises though. Being the last chapter and everything, I can not write thank you's for anyone else that chooses to review my story after this. Therefore, I'd once again like to thank Lynne-chan, Myst-Lady, and Rona who are Bob's number one fans!   
  
Ja 'til later!  
  
STC 


End file.
